


La emperatriz de sangre ( La guerra de los corrompidos)

by PauThide



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Castles, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Demons, Dragons, Drama, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Empire, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Graphic Description, Guerra, Incest, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Novel, Nudity, Origin Story, Other, Politics, Sexual Content, Swords & Sorcery, Witchcraft, medievalfantasy, novela - Freeform, personajesoriginales
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauThide/pseuds/PauThide
Summary: El mundo de Atherion fue creado por dioses que bendijeron aquellos que serían sus descendientes. Los linajes sagrados, pero al pasar los milenios, estos linajes fueron desapareciendo... hasta que solo quedo uno. El último linaje recae en la joven emperatriz quien tendrá que proteger su reinado contra toda amenaza.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi trabajo original en español. He publicado con éxito en otras paginas y espero disfruten mis obras.  
> -https://www.wattpad.com/user/paulyThide  
> -https://getinkspired.com/es/story/91524/la-emperatriz-de-sangre-la-guerra-de-los-corrompidos/?ref=dashstoryprofile  
> -https://tmofans.com/groups/6852/PaulyThide  
> -http://megustaescribir.com/autor/25226/pauly-thide

**Prólogo**

La horrible y oscura catacumbas lograban crear un aterrador ambiente para los pobres tres hombres quienes caminaban a paso lento dentro de este lugar olvidado por los dioses.

Las ruinas que eran visibles y las columnas enormes que se alzaban en la gran cueva hacían ver pequeño al grupo que poco a poco llegaba al medio de la desolación en donde un gran círculo con extrañas figuras se hacía presente.

—¿Este es el lugar? —Uno de ellos preguntó.

—Sí, eso dicen las escrituras. ¡No te alejes mucho necesito tú antorcha! —Él exclamó, acercándose gruñendo a la única forma de luz proveniente del lugar.

—No me gusta esto este lugar me da escalofríos—. Otro dijo, quien caminaba a paso lento mirando las ruinas detenidamente.

—¿Qué son estos símbolos?

—Sí, ¿Qué son esos símbolos? Jamás había visto estos símbolos antes, no parecen ser de un idioma que reconozca.

—No lo sé, debe de ser parte de un antiguo reino caído. La gran soledad está llena de ellos, la guerra de los corrompidos no ayudo en nada para la historia de este lugar—. El líder dijo mientras seguía mirando el viejo pergamino en sus manos.

—¿Estas son ruinas de enanos? Conozco los símbolos en las paredes, pero no en los pilares—. El carroñero hablo.

—Según tengo entendido, el reino de Anzelatem se esparcía por todo el mundo subterráneo. Este debió de ser uno de sus puestos de exploración en el sur de este continente. ¿Pero qué hacen estos pilares aquí? —Él preguntó a su líder quien parecía ignorarlo ya que no quitaba su vista del viejo pedazo de papel. Como si estuviera tratando de descifrar lo que el pergamino quería decirle.

—Hay cinco continentes, _cinco_.

—Cuatro, no porque uno haya sido divido en dos por los titanes cambia el hecho de que es uno.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de historia?

—Me gusta leer.

—Un carroñero que sabe leer. Este es el fin del mundo.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Silencio ustedes dos! —El líder grito guardando su pergamino en su bolso.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa de todos modos? Dijiste que esto sería un trabajo fácil, pero esto no me está gustando para nada. Mejor vayámonos está claro que la persona quien te dio esa cosa solo te vio la cara—. Uno de ellos le suplicó al jefe ya que esta cueva estaba lo hacía más nervioso al pasar el tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo jefe, no me gusta eso—. Ambos miraron al líder quien parecía estar pensando algo similar, mirando a la cueva con una expresión de decepción.

—Sabía que no debía de escuchar a esa bruja en Forteria. Este lugar está vacío y gastamos más oro en el barco para llegar aquí que lo que encontramos—. Él dijo enojado pateando el suelo furiosamente.

—¡Pura pérdida de tiempo y oro! —Él escupió al suelo gruñendo.

Unas de las rocas que el hombre pateo golpeo uno de los pilares que rápidamente empezó a quebrarse como si se fuera construido del material más frágil del mundo.

Lo que quedó era una gran estatua dorada en forma de una extraña criatura con cuernos largos extendiendo sus manos a la nada.

—¡Mira! —Él exclamó en sorpresa, mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa.

—¡Al parecer si hay algo en este lugar después de todo! —Eso logró atraer grandes carcajadas por parte de los otros dos.

—¡Venga hagan lo mismo con los otros pilares! —Él ordenó mientras limpiaba la gran estatua dorada—. ¡Pero con cuidado!

Una vez terminaron los carroñeros solo podían ver las estatuas con ojos brillantes.

—¡Mira el tamaño de estas cosas! —Uno de ellos la tocaba como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Cuánto crees que nos darán por esto?

—Lo suficiente como para retirarnos de por vida eso te lo aseguro. Al parecer esa bruja decía la verdad, mi vida iba a cambiar por siempre—. El líder dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Por qué una bruja te dijo eso?

—Son brujas, están locas. Déjalas decir lo que quieran—. El hombre miró a las estatuas muy curiosamente.

—¿Son Demorgius? Se parecen mucho a esas criaturas.

—¿Qué importa? Solo mira cuanto oro estamos hablando, esa bruja nos cambió la vida—. Él soltó unas carcajadas.

Mientras los hombres seguían limpiando las grandes estatuas de oro y empezaron a notar el extraño líquido verde que caía de ellas.

—¿Qué es esto? –Uno de ellos dijo mientras notaba que, de las manos de la estatua en forma de demonio, un extraño líquido verde caía como cascada.

Cuando el aventurero carroñero lo toco, sintió un dolor correr por su mano.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —El líder le gritó.

—¡Me está quemando! —Exclamó dando un alarido mientras trataba de limpiar el extraño líquido en su mano.

El otro pobre hombre empezó a vomitar fuertemente mientras trataba de limpiarse. La sustancia viscosa parecía cubrirlo lentamente y no importaba cuantas veces tallara ese horrible líquido verde no se iba.

Los gritos horripilantes de ellos fueron silenciados por los pasos pesados que se acercaban de las partes más profundas de la cueva.

—Despierten mis hijos, de la oscuridad creceremos, otra vez _—_. La voz áspera y escalofriante lograba crear un poderoso eco en las ruinas. El cabecilla de los carroñeros, quien solo podía ver en pavor mientras sus dos acompañantes estaban sufriendo en dolor y delirios moría de miedo.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —El líder chilló mientras se alejaba de las estatuas, quienes parecían haberse convertido en fuentes, ya que el líquido espeso corría como pequeñas cataratas.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Él exclamó mientras en su pánico se tropezó torpemente, de unas de las piedras que el pateo momentos atrás.

Sus manos y su cuerpo se empaparon de la extraña sustancia y un dolor horrible surgió de su cuerpo.

Como si se estuviera quemando sin fuego. Él gritaba en dolor y se percató que sus compañeros estaban completamente tiesos en el suelo. El líquido verde los estaba envolviendo lentamente, como si tuviera vida propia.

—Arriba mis criaturas, arriba. Sientan el verdadero poder olvidado de los dioses—. La figura era horripilante, piel desgarrada y ojos de un color sobrenatural. Como si el mismo líquido verde saliera de sus ojos y una monstruosa cara que no dejaba duda alguna que alguna vez fue otra criatura.

Dientes afilados y amarillentos con largos cuernos sin filo alguno. Como si fueran sido corrosivos por el pasar del tiempo junto con un largo cabello rojo. La criatura caminaba poco a poco mostrando la dificultad en la que se encontraba, siendo que su tamaño era sobrenatural y su cuerpo estaba descompuesto.

En su dolor él pobre hombre vio con temor, a sus dos compañeros levantarse muy lentamente. Miro como el líquido verde estaba despedazando sus rostros lentamente y empezaron a gruñir como bestias sin control.

—No hay que temer del cambio, la evolución. Serás parte de un algo más grande. Algo más puro y los mismos dioses sentirán envidia de ti _—._ La criatura se inclinó y en un gesto gentil tocó la frente del moribundo carroñero.

—Muy pronto terminare lo que mis hermanos y hermanas empezaron. Muy pronto tomare las llaves para abrir las cadenas de los cielos. Para tomar mi lugar como el único dios de este mundo, para purificar este mundo de las mentiras de los antiguos.

Las estatuas empezaron a vibrar fuertemente y las paredes de las ruinas y pilares empezaron a tirar los escombros que cubrían los alrededores de este mítico lugar. Este monstruo se levantó y caminó al gran mural en donde una gran pintura se hacía presente.

—Este mundo será solo para nosotros, cumpliré mi promesa mi amor. Traeré a los dioses a sus rodillas y los haré pagar por lo que te hicieron, y cuando destruya los cielos y arrase con todo lo que ellos crearon. Seremos libres para crear un mundo justo como lo habíamos soñado. Solo espera por mí.

La criatura tocaba gentilmente el mural en donde una bella mujer lo miraba con bellos ojos esmeraldas, un tono más bello y gentil que cualquier gema. Un verde brillante como una estrella que vibraba sola.

Más pilares y más estatuas empezaron a surgir, el líquido verde corría por las paredes y por todos lados. Y más criaturas salían de las profundidades, en números en los cientos.

Un enemigo claro de los dioses había sido despertado, con un destino en sus manos y un mundo en su camino.

—Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste, te haré sufrir por su muerte y todo lo que has hecho—. La criatura dijo mirando fieramente a la figura de un dragón blanco detrás de su amada.

Y el mundo sufrirá, por esta criatura o por los dioses que la enfurecieron.


	2. El comienzo

**Capítulo 1**

Ciudad de Liberi

Edad de Hierro año 212

  
  


Las calles de la bella ciudad siempre han sido el hablar de muchos visitantes. Los murales en donde la historia se representa de manera tan orgullosa y con hermosas formas en sus paredes pueden ser la envidia de muchas ciudades.

Amplias calles con edificios de piedra blanca que compiten entre ellos para ver quién es la más alta. Los nobles en las calles con sus sirvientes detrás de ellos y los esclavos que ven a esta ciudad como un agobio camuflado de paraíso.

Porque aquí no eres nada si no eres alguien con oro o con buenas conexiones. Mercaderes van y vienen a veces más ricos de lo que eran cuando llegaron o más pobres.

En el día la vida fluye su paso con gritos de subastas de joyería o pobres bastardos quienes son vendidos como esclavos. Risas de la aristocracia y carcajadas de los niños nobles quienes toman buenas lecciones de sus padres en cómo actuar frente a los que tienen menos.

Durante la noche es algo un poco diferente, es en las horas donde los pobres, los plebeyos y sirvientes pueden relajarse un poco. Los burdeles y bares están al tope con personas quienes maldicen su actual estado de vida. Ahogando la maldita vida en jarras de cerveza o ale.

En un burdel en donde hombres con demasiado oro en sus bolsillos y con mucho tiempo que perder. Se dejaban llevar por el buen alcohol con las mujeres hermosas a sus lados, pero no un grupo de individuos quienes parecían estar demasiado preocupados y cansados como para ponerle atención a las mujeres quienes venían a entregar sus bebidas esperando para ver si uno de ellos las acompañaría a sus habitaciones.

—¡Te lo digo esto no tiene sentido! ¡No tiene sentido en lo absoluto! _—_ Uno de los hombres susurro de manera frenética. Tratando de no traer la atención de los hombres y las zorras que estaban alrededor de la mesa de ese lugar lleno de inmundicia.

—¡Silencio! —El hombre a su lado murmuró—. ¡No hables de eso aquí! —Él dijo mientras miraba en paranoia su alrededor.

—Simplemente no veo la razón de arriesgarnos innecesariamente, ¿saben? —Él mencionó un poco callado tomando su bebida de Ale.

—No deberíamos de estar tan lejos del sur—. Él se susurró, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo escucharan.

—Llevas diciendo eso desde que desembarcamos hace semanas. Lo sabemos nadie está feliz, pero tenemos órdenes.

Uno de ellos quien parecía ser su líder trató de calmarlos, pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo, ya que él también estaba preocupado.

—Escuchen, venimos aquí para relajarnos un poco. Así que acuéstense con unas zorras y relájense. Venga yo iré primero.

El más joven de ellos se levantó y caminó directamente en dirección de una de las mujeres de pasión quién le ha estado tirando ciertos ojos coquetos desde que llegaron. Ella como toda una profesional sonrió de manera seductora y erótica mientras lo guiaba por las escaleras moviendo sus caderas. El joven solo sonrió a sus compañeros antes de que desapareciera entre los pasillos del burdel.

 _—Bueno mínimo él se relajará un poco—._ El líder del grupo pensó mientras terminaba de tomar su bebida.

—No deberíamos estar aquí, no deberíamos estar aquí—. Los murmullos del frenético hombre estaban logrando incomodar al resto bastante rápido.

— _¡Maldita sea sabía que no debí haber traído a alguien tan joven!_ —Él pensó, mientras tanto observaba a su alrededor esperando que nadie lo escuche no queriendo traer atención innecesaria a ellos.

—Mira chico —Él exhaló—. Solo venimos por provisiones y armas es todo, una vez tengamos lo necesario nos largamos tan rápido como vinimos. No hay necesidad de tener miedo.

Él puso su mano en el hombro del joven quien parecía tomar sus palabras a pecho. Logrando relajarse poco a poco tomando su alcohol.

—El capitán Tama nos dio esta noche para nosotros, tratemos de usarla—. El veterano líder del grupo logró relajar a los dos que quedaban en la mesa. Ellos se conocen desde hace años y han pasado por muchas experiencias. Por las palabras hicieron maravillas.

—Sí, tienes razón... creo que usare el oro que nos dieron ahora. No quiero perder esta oportunidad de conocer a mujeres del norte.

El joven dijo con una sonrisa y eso logró que su líder diera una gran carcajada. Tímidamente el joven se acercó a una bella mujer con un increíble cabello rubio y brillantes ojos. Su ropa reveladora mostraba sus cualidades de mujer de placer y cuando vio al joven acercarse a ella simplemente sonrió de manera seductora.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti cariño? —Su voz era increíblemente tierna y el movimiento de sus labios paso por inadvertido por el quien solo podía quedarse viendo a los increíbles pechos de la mujer.

—Yo...me preguntaba si, ¿quieres? ¡Ah! —Él fue cortado por ella, quien puso sus manos lentamente alrededor de su cintura y dio un pequeño beso a su cuello.

—Qué _lindo_ eres. Normalmente solo me apretaban mis pechos y demandarían que me hinque y use mi boca para satisfacerlos, pero tu no.

Ella pasó su mano por la entrepierna del chico y dio un gentil apretón a sus partes quienes simplemente reaccionaron como era debido para un hombre de su edad.

—Considera esto como un _sí_ cariño—. Ella susurro a sus oídos mientras su mano hacia un trabajo exquisito en su miembro.

—Vamos a mi habitación.

El joven solo dio un vistazo atrás y logró ver a su líder y compañero dando una gran sonrisa y señalando para que disfrutara de la noche.

Simplemente siguió a la mujer de placer quien dio una pequeña risa al ver a su joven cliente que no despegaba sus ojos de ella. El líder y el otro compañero que aún estaban en la mesa solo podían ver con un orgullo de típico macho que ese muchacho será un hombre para el amanecer.

Pero ni uno noto que de las sombras del burdel unos ojos dorados los seguían sin pestañear y tampoco notaron que la mujer quien logró seducir al joven y lo comenzó guiar a su habitación, tenía un rostro completamente consternado por el miedo.

—Bueno mínimo el chico se la pasara bien por unas horas, si es que dura tanto.

Él miró al último de sus hombres quien aún está con él, bebiendo en la mesa y riendo.

—¿Qué no vas a gozar de tu tiempo también?

Él le preguntó mientras lo miraba detenidamente a lo que el hombre simplemente resopló con un poco de enfado.

—Mi esposa me mataría si se enterara—. Él dijo, pero sin antes dar una pequeña sonrisa

—Además de que prefiero guardar el oro para comprar unos regalos para mis hijas.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Él preguntó al viejo, pero el líder simplemente negó con su cabeza.

—No tengo ganas, además alguien tiene que estar en guardia a todo momento.

— _Además de que siento que nos están observando—._ No lo dijo, pero lo pensó.

Decidió no decir nada acerca de lo que sentía. Sus hombres ya estaban demasiado tensos de después de tantos días de estrés, pero no ayudaría mucho poner un poco más de paranoia en sus mentes.

—¿Has escuchado de los ejecutadores? —Él volteo a ver a su hombre quien no lo miraba a él, simplemente observaba el vaso de cristal en donde estaba su bebida.

—¿Quién no? La teocracia de Thein tiene a la orden inquisitorial e inquisidores y el imperio tiene la orden negra y sus ejecutadores.

Él respondió sin problema alguno, conocía muy bien a la orden inquisitorial y sobre todo a la teocracia de Thein.

La brutalidad de los inquisidores es algo famosa en el sur. Pero no le sorprende en lo más mínimo. La teocracia de Thein y el credo de la luz, anuncian al todo el mundo que solo los seres humanos, de todas las razas del mundo, solo ellos son elegidos por los dioses. Las demás razas son paganas y solo la muerte o la eterna esclavitud, salvarán sus almas.

— _No me sorprende que odien tanto al imperio_ —. Él se pensó así mismo mientras terminaba de beber su Ale.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Él le preguntó a su hombre quien estaba muy callado en estos momentos.

—¿Dime porque peleamos?

Perplejo por las preguntas que estaba recibiendo. Solo se puso a pensar un poco y dio su honesta opinión.

—Por un mejor futuro para todos por supuesto, para eso está la rebelión—. Simplemente respondió a secas como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Pero un futuro para quién? —Él tomó el último sorbo de su bebida y miró fijamente a su líder—. ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que mi esposa y mis hijas son Etlines?

Eso sorprendió al veterano líder quien lo miraba como si estuviera loco y con algo de desagrado. Pero rápidamente trato de no decir nada estúpido frente a él ya que no quería empezar una pelea.

Él no odiaba las semi-razas en lo absoluto, pero no podía negar el sentimiento de asco sentía al verlas.

—Bueno, me sorprende ya que es raro ver a Etlines en el sur... después de todo son muy buscadas por los esclavistas. Felicidades.

Él dijo tratando de sonar lo más honesto posible. Pero el hombre solo lo vio por unos momentos antes de regresar la mirada al vaso frente a él. Solo mirando sin decir nada en particular.

— _Yo_ peleo _por ellas_ , por mi esposa y mis hijas. Me uní a la rebelión para pelear por un mejor futuro para ellas. En donde no sean cazadas como animales. En donde no tengan que tener miedo de ser escupidas en la cara y tratadas como ciudadanas de segunda clase.

El líder miraba a su hombre quien parecía estar en una profunda batalla en su mente. Eso es algo que lo empezó a poner tenso.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en reino de Roimas?

Él preguntó otra vez sin mirarlo a los ojos. Algo que trajo un sentimiento de culpa y escalofríos a su cuerpo, porque recuerda muy bien ese terrible incidente.

—Sí—. Él dijo mientras miraba al techo, recordando los gritos de las pobres criaturas que murieron en esa noche.

—Yo jamás lo olvidaré. Dejamos que mataran a cientos de inocentes cuando podíamos salvarlos, pero no hicimos absolutamente nada.

Él apretó sus dientes fuertemente sonando un es chasquido de ellos.

—No había nada que pudiéramos hacer para salvarlos—. Trato de calmarlo antes de que hiciera una escena, ya que por fin entiende porque pasó tantos días completamente deprimido después de ese incidente. Ahora que sabe que su esposa e hijas son de Etlines lo entiende mejor.

—¡Sabes que eso es una maldita mentira! —Él dijo golpeando con fuerza la mesa atrayendo la atención de varias personas alrededor, el líder rápidamente trato de calmarlo, pero sin éxito.

—¡Podíamos haberlos salvado, pero no quisieron solo porque eran semi-razas y lo sabes! —Él exclamó—. ¡Silencio hombre estás atrayendo atención, cálmate ahora! -Su líder trató de tranquilizarlo y lo empezó a lograr ya que el joven rebelde simplemente se quedó viendo el vaso vacío mientras con sus manos lo apretaba casi rompiéndolo.

—Admítelo. A la rebelión no le importa las semi-razas—. Por fin dijo con un tono muy silencioso y con veneno y el viejo líder no lo podía negar.

Por mucho tiempo él vio como las semi-razas pedían ayuda a la rebelión, pero sin éxito. Los líderes siempre salían con excusas y todo tipo de razones por las que ellos no podían ayudarlas directamente, es algo que jamás admitiría, pero él tampoco deseaba ayudarles.

El sur siempre estaba en guerras y las semi-razas como los Etlines habían migrado hacia el norte muchos siglos atrás. El imperio era la salvación para muchas razas quienes buscaban salir de la tierra maldita que era el sur.

Seguían los pasos de los elfos oscuros quienes después de perder su tierra natal en los años de tristeza y fueran perseguidos por los elfos de luz y sus aliados, encontraron la forma de ir al norte cruzando el estrecho de Berin y fueron recibidos por un joven príncipe del imperio quien ofreció refugio a los pobres exiliados y una alianza si la reina se casaba con él.

La última reina de los elfos oscuros viendo que esto era la única oportunidad de salvar a su gente tuvo que aceptar la propuesta del joven príncipe quien era el heredero del imperio. Bueno eso es lo único que se sabe en el sur, hay otras historias en donde se dice que la reina oscura usó magia negra para controlar al príncipe, otra teoría es donde simplemente ella se enamoró de él.

Después de eso una gran migración sin precedentes hubo en los milenios por seguir en donde enteras comunidades de semi-razas buscaban pasaje libre a la tierra prometida que era el norte. Hay ciudades en donde humanos y semi-razas viven en paz, como la ciudad de Dál y la más famosa de todas las ciudades de Meethen.

Para él, pensar en una ciudad en donde todos viven en armonía es algo difícil de creer y si es honesto no le agrada. Los humanos pueden reproducirse con ciertas de las razas del mundo. A veces creando híbridos. Los Etlines son una de las pocas excepciones ya que, si un humano hombre embaraza a una Etline femenina, ella solo dará a luz a Etlines mujeres. Pero si un varón embaraza a una mujer humana ella dará a luz a un híbrido. Aunque no quiere pensar qué clase de hombre o mujeres se acostaría con una _criatura_ , no lo entiende simplemente.

Sus físicos varían mucho y claro que los insultos también. A los varones se les llamaba hombres perros y a las mujeres zorras.

—¿O lo quieres negar? —Simplemente se miraron uno al otro.

—No importa... yo tuve que pensar en mi familia, tuve que decidir. Lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho viejo amigo, pero mi familia es primero—. El hombre dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla mirando a su compañero en armas, a su líder y viejo amigo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —El volteo a su alrededor y noto que las putas ya no estaban ahí, solo estaban ellos dos y ese horrible sentimiento de miedo pasó por su cuerpo. Rápidamente desenvainó su espada y se puso en posición para pelear, pero un rápido dolor lo atacó y simplemente cayó al suelo.

—Realmente lo siento—. Escucho pasos acercarse a él y cuando volteo a ver quién era el líder quiso gritar, pero fue detenido por una daga en su cuello. Los ojos dorados fueron lo último que él vio antes de que su mundo se volviera oscuro.

—Una pequeña embarcación está trayendo a un grupo de refugiados de la nación de Seerana. Tu familia está entre ellos, te sugiero que te dirijas a los puertos imperiales.

La voz pertenecía a una mujer, pero debajo de esa oscura armadura y capucha era difícil de saber. Pero el hombre no dijo nada más, solo vio por última vez a su viejo líder en el suelo sin vida y se dirigió a fuera del burdel sin intención de regresar a esta ciudad nunca más.

—Odio esta ciudad—. La mujer dijo una última vez antes de limpiar la daga.

Ella caminó a donde estaba la repisa del bar y escucho a alguien gimoteando.

—Sal de ahí, ahora mismo—. Dijo golpeando fuertemente la repisa del bar.

—¡Por favor no me haga daño! —Una de las zorras salió de su escondite con largas lágrimas que arruinaban su maquillaje. La encapuchada simplemente la vio y resopló irritada.

—Te sugiero que te largues de este lugar rápido—. Fue suficiente para hacer que la mujer de placer saliera huyendo del lugar casi tropezando al hacerlo.

—Espero que ella no se emocione como siempre—. La mujer dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras a pasos lentos. Los burdeles tenían muchas habitaciones para los clientes y era normal escuchar los gemidos de placer por los pasillos del local, pero no hoy. Hoy solo el silencio era palpable.

En una de las habitaciones en donde el joven rebelde había sido llevado por la hermosa prostituta. Estaba en la cama completamente desnudo y con sudor en su frente.

—Valió la pena gastar el oro en esto.

Dijo mientras miraba a la bella mujer levantarse de la cama. Su cuerpo desnudo solo lograba llenarlo con más ganas de regresar a su cálido canal, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, ella habló.

—Iré por algo de beber cariño, vengo rápido—. Dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía algo de ropa.

—No tardes que aun soy un joven con mucha energía—. Él soltó una pequeña risa y ella también, pero la risa era algo nerviosa y falsa.

Después de que ella saliera de la habitación él simplemente se levantó y abrió la ventana. La luz de la gran luna madre y sus hijas hacían reflejos en los bellos techos blancos en la ciudad. Uno creería que nada malo estaba pasando afuera de esos muros, que el mundo era armonioso y lleno de paz. Pero claro que solo un imbécil pensaría en eso.

— _Solo unos días más._

Él se dijo así mismo mientras el helado viento tocaba su cara. Escucho que la puerta se abría, pensó que la bella mujer había regresado y él no se molestó en voltear.

—Eso fue rápido—. Él dijo, pero sintió unas manos heladas tocando su espalda y claro que se sorprendió por eso.

—¡Oye tus manos están heladas!

Cuando por fin volteo a ver a la bella mujer. Solo ojos dorados fueron visibles y el miedo y latido de su corazón incremento.

—Hola _cariño_.

Y antes de que pudiera gritar una daga se incrusto en su cuello profundamente. El desesperado trato de parar la sangre que brotaba rápidamente, pero sin éxito alguno.

— _Oh_ , no la tenías nada pequeña. Bueno no importa... pero si tienes unos bellos ojos humano, tengo que añadirlos a mi colección.

Los ojos del joven quien rápidamente está perdiendo la conciencia sólo podían verse algo felices sabiendo que él estaría muerto para ese entonces. Algo de decepción se pudo notar en la encapuchada oscura.

—Meh, no es divertido si mueren rápido... _Osh'ta Uhmene_.

Ella dijo lo último con tanto odio y resentimiento que con la misma daga que usó para matar al joven, la uso para empezar a mutilar. Pedazo por pedazo ella desmembró, hasta que fue interrumpida por alguien quien acaba de entrar a la habitación.

—Seis. ¿Qué te dije?

Una voz dura y profunda se pudo escuchar. Los pasos pesados hacían eco en la pequeña habitación, pero la asesina no paro de mutilar al cuerpo, pero sí mostró una perturbadora sonrisa que era visible por la luz que entraba al cuarto.

—No seas así hermana. Ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo déjame coleccionar los ojos, tienen un buen tono azul, ¿no lo crees?

Ella tomó los ojos y los guardó en una pequeña bolsa que estaba manchada con sangre y parecía tener más contenido adentro.

—Seis. Aún no hemos terminado, así que te sugiero que te levantes. Tenemos que ir a reunirnos con los demás ahora.

Ella ordenó a lo que la otra como si fuera una niña pequeña simplemente sacó su lengua y terminó de limpiarse la sangre de su daga.

—Bien, bien entiendo no quiero hacer enojar a nuestro ilustre líder hoy—. Ella paro y volteo a ver alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿Qué pasó con el otro? —Ella preguntó.

—Muerto.

La otra encapuchada solo dijo mientras dejaba la habitación.

—Eres muy aburrida.

Ella siguió a su hermana con una carcajada que hacía eco en todo el burdel.

Cerca de uno de los ríos que pasan por la ciudad de Liberi como serpientes emboscando a su presa. Un pequeño grupo de hombres armados estaban cargando provisiones a lo que pareciera ser un largo convoy de carruajes.

La oscuridad de la noche solo era combatida con pequeñas antorchas y rápidas órdenes de un gran hombre. Él tenía una cara dura y fría. Sus ojos rasgados eran grises y las grandes cicatrices que se podían ver en su cara eran horribles en especial una gran quemadura que pasaba por el lado izquierdo de su mandíbula hasta su oreja.

—¡Dejen de perder el tiempo tenemos hasta mañana para subir las provisiones! —Él dijo con una voz de hierro que hizo que los demás solo apresuraron el paso.

—¡Capitán Tama!

La voz de una joven mujer quien se acercaba a él rápidamente lo puso tenso.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí Zea?! —El capitán exclamó enojado.

—¡Te ordene que te quedaras en los puertos! —Él dijo, pero fue interrumpido por la joven mujer.

—¡Lo sé, pero solo quería venir a ayudar, usted prometió que podría ayudar!

La joven con corto cabello rojo y brillantes ojos azules declaró. Capitán Tama solo la vio mientras sentía el dolor de cabeza venir, pero no podía negar que le gustaba esta chica. Ella era la hermana menor de buenos amigos de él por lo que siente una gran responsabilidad por ella.

—Realmente lo entiendo Zea, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Ya casi acabamos y ya va a amanecer. Cuando menos lo esperes ya nos dirigiremos a los puertos.

El capitán miró a la pelirroja quien parecía decepcionada.

—Zea le prometí a tus hermanos que te cuidaría. Se que quieres contribuir y ayudar, pero ten paciencia llegara tu momento—. Zea miro al suelo por unos segundos y regresó una gentil sonrisa.

—Entiendo Tama, pero mis hermanos han hecho tanto y yo solo quiero ayudar también.

—Zea escúchame. Se que quieres hacerlos orgullosos, pero se paciente ya tendrás tu momento, lo sé.

La joven pelirroja solo apretó con gran fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Un regalo de su hermano mayor cuando ella se unió a la rebelión hace un año atrás.

Escuchar las historias y anécdotas de las grandes cosas que sus hermanos habían hecho la inspiraron para unirse, incluso si ellos no fueran estado de acuerdo que no lo hiciera.

Pero sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermana menor se uniera. Zea siempre ha querido ser como ellos, por lo que cuando escucho de la excursión al norte en busca de aliados y suministro salto a la oportunidad de hacerse conocer a sus superiores.

—Lo entiendo—. Ella finalmente dijo.

—Zea, llegará el tiempo en que podrás hacerlos orgullosos. Tu hermano y hermana son las mejores personas que he conocido desde que se unieron hace más de diez años. Les tomó tiempo para llegar a donde están—. El capitán Tama gentilmente acaricio su cabeza mientras ella se puso a reír un poco.

—Capitán, ya no soy una _niña_.

Ella dijo mientras tímidamente lo volteaba a ver con una sonrisa, a lo que él simplemente dio una gran carcajada.

—Lo sé. Es que simplemente es increíble lo rápido que crecen los niños—. Él sonrió.

—Todavía quedan cosas por subir, y ya va a amanecer. Si quieres ayudar cuenta los carruajes y ve si los caballos están en condiciones para viajar—. La pelirroja sonrió.

—¡Sí, capitán! —Ella con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a la fila de los carruajes para comenzar con su misión por muy diminuta que sea. El capitán solo miro con algo de orgullo a la pequeña mientras miraba a las montañas y el claro que el gran sol promovía.

—Ya va a amanecer—. Tama sintió que está misión estaba yendo demasiado bien. Pero al mismo tiempo no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que no había razón por hacerlo.

— _El imperio no le interesa lo que pase en el sur, no hay por qué preocuparse por ello._

Él se pensó mientras miraba los carruajes y a la joven Zea hablando con los jinetes para preguntarles si tenían todo en orden.

—Todo va a estar bien—. Él dijo.

—¡Capitán Tama!

Uno de sus subordinados le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —Él preguntó.

—No han llegado nuestros hombres de Liberi.

La escolta dijo, pero el capitán Tama le pareció algo raro. Él sabe quiénes fueron a tomarse la noche a una de las tabernas en Liberi. El líder del grupo es un buen amigo suyo y responsable el no perderá más tiempo ahí de lo necesario.

—Solo esperemos unas horas más. Ellos ya estarán en camino de seguro.

Trataba de sonar seguro de sí mismo, pero algo no estaba bien. Sintió un escalofrío y mirando a su alrededor podía ver que todo se puso muy silencioso.

El convoy de carruajes estaba a lo largo de un río muy bien camuflado justo al lado de la entrada del bosque, era un lugar perfecto para esconder un grande grupo de personas. Pero aun así no parece ser suficiente como para hacerlo sentir seguro del todo.

Había algo que los estaba vigilando y lo sabía. Algo muy peligroso. De repente sintió algo helado correr por sus pies y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era sintió un horrible sentimiento correr por sus venas.

—¡Elementales! —El capitán Tama grito y a lo largo de la gran línea de carruajes los soldados sintieron que sus piernas no se movían. Algo los congelo donde estaban y los que se dieron cuenta empezaron a moverse rápido lejos de la neblina. Flechas salían de la oscuridad del bosque y los soldados poco a poco caían tan rápido como desenvainaron sus espadas.

—¡Emboscada!

Tama grito y de la oscuridad como sombras de muerte salían figuras de diferente tamaño.

Lo que siguió fue un rápido ataque de diferentes lados, los rebeldes trataban de pelear, pero los que no se pudieron haber movido rápido de la neblina fueron cortados rápidamente gracias a las sombras oscuras.

El capitán Tama era un veterano de guerra y sabía bien qué hacer al enfrentarse a un mago elemental pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás.

Sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron a la única persona que se preocupaba en su mente.

—¡Zea!

La joven pelirroja tenía su espada en sus manos temblorosas pero sus pies estaban literalmente paralizados en el hielo de la neblina. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de completo horror y miedo. Ya que frente a ella una sombra alta con grandes cuernos la miraba.

—Minotauro... —Ella susurro en pavor y lágrimas caía de su rostro. El gran minotauro parecía verla con unos ojos rojos y uno diría que la miraba con algo de lastima. Él levantó su gran hacha y cuando estaba preparado para acabar con la vida de la pequeña, el capitán Tama logró empujarla rompiendo el hielo de sus pies y de lo que hubiera sido una muerte rápida.

—¡Corre Zea!

Él gritó con fuerza mientras con su gran espada trataba de contener los ataques del gran minotauro quien parecía tener una sonrisa en su cara. Ataque tras ataque, el veterano capitán mantenía su posición con ferocidad, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los demás a su alrededor.

—¡Capitán Tama!

Zea logró recuperar su voz y su fuerza como para ponerse de pie, pero aún estaba temblando. Ella nunca había visto a un minotauro, pero había escuchado de ellos. Cuernos grandes, piel oscura, ojos de un color brilloso eran todo lo que los libros decían de ello y nada más.

—¡Zea, corre ahora mientras lo detengo!

El capitán Tama le volvió a gritar y trato de esquivar el ataque del poderoso minotauro, pero falló y como si no fuera nada. Su brazo izquierdo fue cortado.

El grito de dolor que dio fue tan grande que hizo que Zea gritara su nombre. Pero Tama no era ajeno al dolor por lo que pudo gritar por última vez. Sabiendo que su destino estaba sellado.

—¡CORRE AHORA!

Zea en pánico solo pudo gritar de miedo y huyó del lugar sin voltear atrás. Tama mínimo pudo haber salvado a la hermana de sus amigos y eso lo hizo sonreír un poco mientras el hacha caía directamente a su cuerpo, matándolo inmediatamente.

Los rebeldes nunca tuvieron oportunidad de repeler el ataque, jamás lo fueran logrado sin importar que. Una vez que la emboscada terminara las misteriosas sombras empezaron a verse más claro gracias a la salida del sol.

—Meh que aburrido nadie tiene ojos lindos—. Una voz se exclamó.

—Nunca entenderé tu obsesión por coleccionar ojos.

Otra voz se escuchó y pertenecía a lo que se podía distinguir como a una pequeña niña. Pero no era una. Ella caminaba lentamente mientras la neblina parecía simplemente abrazarla.

—¡Oye aléjate no me gusta el frío! —Ella dijo mientras se alejaba de la pequeña.

—¿La gran elfa oscura tiene un poco de frío?

El tono burlón de la pequeña y su expresión fría y sádica no la hacían ver como a una niña si no todo lo contrario. Esos ojos blancos y su piel gris como si fuera un cuerpo muerto pondrían temor en las mentes de las personas. Esas dos pequeñas protuberancias en su cabeza que le daban forma de cuernos y el largo cabello morado la hacía ver algo irreal.

—¡Hermana! ¡Clea, me está molestando otra vez dile algo!

De las sombras otra elfa oscura apareció. Ella tenía un elegante cabello oscuro que pasaba por sus hombros. Su cara no mostraba expresión alguna y sus terribles ojos dorados no escondían lo bella que era en realidad. Como muchas de las elfas oscuras su piel era de un tono gris y su belleza podría hacer a cualquier hombre o mujer caer de rodillas.

Pero detrás de esa belleza está un corazón muy frío y esta elfa en especial no tenía ni una pizca de compasión detrás de esos ojos dorados. Eran más fríos que la neblina que cubría a Clea y más afilados que cualquier daga.

—Dejen de jugar, terminen con los corta cuellos y Clea prepárate para quemar los cuerpos.

Ella dijo con un tono tan filoso como cualquier espada.

—¡Meh! ¡Lix no seas así defiende a tu hermana menor de la molesta niña demonio!

La extraña elfa oscura que era casi la misma imagen de su hermana menor, con la única diferencia de que ella tenía el cabello corto con claros índices de que ella no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo en arreglarlo y las pequeñas cicatrices en su cuello que eran visibles gracias a la luz del amanecer. Se lanzó y abrazó a su hermana como un infante a su muñeco de peluche.

—Dile algo a la malvada niña demonio con orejas largas y cuernos pequeños.

Seis hacia su voz como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras abrazaba a su hermana por la espalda y relajaba su cara en su cuello mientras le hacía caras a Clea. Quien parecía simplemente no creer que estas dos hermanas estuvieran relacionadas en algún sentido.

—Tus orejas son más grandes y largas que las mías si lo recuerdas—. Clea mencionó.

—Lix, a veces me cuesta creer que ella sea tu hermana—. La niña demonio resopló fuertemente diciendo eso.

Lix solo suspiró y relajó su mirada mientras simplemente se volteaba para regresar el abrazo a Seis quien parecía simplemente gozar del cariño de su hermana.

—Bueno eso fue rápido.

La voz grave y los pasos pesados que se escucharon llamó la atención de las tres mujeres quienes voltearon a ver al gran minotauro dirigirse a ellas.

—Tavros, ¿todo bien por allá? —Clea pregunto.

—Sin ningún problema, pero el humano que peleó contra mí era algo fuerte me impresionó—. Tavros comentó.

—¿Un _humano_ con fuerza suficiente para pelear contra ti? —Clea parecía interesada al escuchar eso.

—Bueno no era _tan_ fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para no morir al primer ataque. Además de que estos no parecían saber magia defensiva algo decepcionante.

Tavros dijo mientras empezaba a ver su gran hacha, tratando de ver si la había limpiado completamente.

—No me sorprende. La mayoría de los humanos no tienen cualidades mágicas, solo unos pocos se atrevan a entrenarlas. Aun así, me decepciona que ni uno de ellos parecía estar preparado para un simple hechizo congelador—. Clea empezó a usar su magia para quemar los cuerpos que habían sido apilados para ella. Ella controlaba la magia tan fácilmente que era como si fuera su segunda naturaleza.

—Son _rebeldes_. No creo que hayan peleado contra otros seres aparte de otros humanos... recuerda que son del sur.

Tavros dijo mientras caminaba junto a las mujeres. Clea no se molestaba en caminar, simplemente usaba la neblina para que esta la moviera. Era como si se hubiera sentado en una nube. Mientras que Seis no se despegaba de su hermana, abrazando su brazo mientras que Lix simplemente mantenía la misma cara fría y sin expresiones.

Rápidamente llegaron al centro en donde al parecer uno de los temidos ejecutadores estaba terminando de dar órdenes.

—Terminen con los cuerpos y después con los carruajes no dejen nada. No quiero que haya evidencia alguna—. La voz del líder era dura y fuerte.

La armadura que portaba era igual que la de los demás. Metal oscuro en el peto y manoplas, las hombreras parecían hechas de un hierro negro. La cota de malla tenía un tono rojizo lo cual no se sabía si era el color del metal o de la sangre de sus víctimas. Todo los demás era de un color tan opaco que parecía absorber la luz. Todos los presentes tenían una variación de esa armadura, las hermanas elficas parecían tener una versión más ligera, mientras que Clea simplemente tenía una túnica negra.

—¿Terminaron? —Él se dirigió al grupo que había llegado.

—Bueno...

Antes de que Seis dijera algo, Clea hablo.

—Ya incendié los cuerpos de aquel lado.

Seis iba a decirle algo, pero sintió un apretón en su mano quien provenía de su hermana así que ella se cayó, no antes sacarle la lengua a Clea quien simplemente giró sus ojos.

—Tavros, ¿no escapó nadie?

El líder le preguntó al minotauro quien por un momento pareciera pensar en algo, pero rápidamente decidió no admitir que había dejado ir a aquella pequeña humana pelirroja.

—No jefe—. Él afirmó.

Tavros sintió la mirada de Clea en él y al parecer se dio cuenta que ella sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada.

—Bien, terminemos aquí y dirijámonos al punto de encuentro a esperar nuevas órdenes.

Los demás rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar.

—Vamos hermana tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar—. Seis prácticamente arrastraba a su hermana quien simplemente la seguía sin más preámbulos.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces Tavros.

Clea le susurro y él solo podía sentir el dolor de cabeza acercarse. Realmente odiaba matar a niños, cuando recuerda la mirada de la pelirroja y el miedo que era visible en sus ojos simplemente lo hizo dudar por un momento.

—Yo también Clea, _yo también_.


	3. Puertos Imperiales

**Capítulo 2**

Puertos Imperiales

Edad de Hierro año 212

  
  


En uno de los callejones del gran puerto imperial, cerca de una alcantarilla en donde la lluvia estaba absorbiendo toda el agua que caía de manera hambrienta. Una joven mujer estaba cubierta en un gran mantel, patéticamente cubriéndose de la fuerte lluvia.

Sus ojos cansados y rojos estaban llenos de lágrimas secas. Un recordatorio de una memoria horrible en su corta vida. Sus ropas estaban arruinadas, pero incluso aunque un sombrío pesar pasaba por su cara ella sostenía una espada en su pecho con mucha fuerza y con determinación.

Ella simplemente miraba a su alrededor sin prestarle atención alguna a la lluvia que caía. Con uso de sus pocas fuerzas ella logró levantarse solo para sentir un fuerte dolor por su cuerpo y en especial una gran hambruna que la hacía parar a ver los grandes puestos de comidas que dentro de los cálidos establecimientos. Quienes parecían hablarle a ella, en tonos cálidos camuflados en olores exquisitos.

Algo bastante triste para ella ya que solo podía ver las frutas de colores tan vivos, el olor del pan recién horneado dentro de las panaderías, los bares en donde los viajeros podían relajarse un poco y disfrutar de una buena comida con una buena bebida de ale. Era algo que la hacía babear.

 _—No tengo nada de oro—._ Ella pensó mientras miraba con ojos rojos y llenos de hambre la comida detrás de las vitrinas de las tiendas.

— _No he comido nada en días, ni como pueda arriesgarme para robar un poco. Quizás si vendo mi espada... ¡No! No haré eso—._ Con la poca dignidad que tenía ella siguió su camino sin rumbo por los callejones del puerto imperial esperando que la suerte la encontrará.

— _¿Qué haría Tama en mi lugar? —_ Con lágrimas en sus ojos siguió caminando.

Han pasado diez días casi desde aquella horrible noche en donde en un pestañear, ella fue testigo de lo más horripilante que había visto en su vida. Sabía que en una batalla la muerte es algo normal. No es la primera vez que ve a alguien morir en lo absoluto.

Pero es el hecho de que fue todo tan rápido y lo más importante. Que nunca había visto a un minotauro en su vida. Ver esa _cosa_ frente a ella, escuchar los gritos de los demás rebeldes quienes eran masacrados por esas sombras oscuras y la muerte de Tama fue demasiado.

— _No me pude mover—._ Ella sentía que había fallado.

Antes de que todo eso pasara, ella se había dicho que haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a Tama en esta misión y mostrar a su familia que podía contribuir a la rebelión. Pero la realidad fue muy diferente.

_—Soy una cobarde. Una patética niña cobarde._

Esas palabras corrían en su mente una y otra y otra vez sin parar. Nuevamente sintió esas horribles cosas correr por sus ojos. Esa lagrimas volvían otra vez y cuando ella quería pararlas simplemente caían de nuevo.

—Lo siento mucho, Tama. Dioses perdóname—. Lagrimas salían de sus pobres ojos abusados por llantos que volvían a surgir de su culpabilidad. Deseos de ser ella quien muriera y no el viejo capitán quien conocía desde que era una pequeña la inundaban.

Fue entonces que en ese instante sintió que alguien tomo su mano y ella sorprendida por semejante acción solo pudo dar un pequeño brinco mientras tomaba su espada con sus manos. Preparándose para desenvainar si era necesario.

—¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? —La voz provenía de una pequeña niña con ojos azules y lindo cabello oscuro.

—Oh, yo estoy bien. Perdón si te asuste no era mi intención—. Ella dijo a la pequeña. Tratando de parecer calmada y cubriendo su desaliñada cara desviando su mirada de la niña.

Fue entonces que olió algo delicioso y noto que la pequeña parecía estar cargando una pequeña canasta cubierta en una manta para cubrirla de la lluvia.

 _—Ella debe de tener comida ahí... —_ Por unos segundos ella pensaba en robarle a la pequeña, pero al mismo tiempo que los pensamientos de asaltar a una pequeña que no parecía tener más de nueve años inundaban su cabeza. Al mismo tiempo era la vergüenza de que ella cayera tan bajo.

—¿Segura? —La pequeña preguntó una vez más.

—Sí. Solo estoy... estoy algo perdida es todo—. No era mentira, ya que la pobre pelirroja realmente estaba perdida en más de un sentido.

—¡Oh, puedo ayudarte si quieres! —La pequeña exclamó.

— _Quizás debería pedir ayuda, no tengo nada que perder a este punto—._ La pelirroja se dijo así mismo. Quizás era por el hambre y el cansancio u otras fuerzas. Pero realmente ya estaba en sus últimas, no sabía si sobreviviría sola unos días más.

—Mi nombre es Mimo—. La pequeña dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo soy Zea—. Ella le respondió.

—¡Mi mamá está cerca, ella sabrá qué hacer! —Ella dijo emocionada mientras guiaba a Zea.

Zea empezó a seguir a la niña quien parece estar muy feliz de ayudar a alguien. Algo que trajo un raro sentimiento en su corazón. La inocencia de esta pequeña en ayudar a alguien que no conoce. A alguien que pensaba en asaltarla y quitarle su comida.

 _—¿Qué haré de ahora en adelante? ¿qué hacer...? —_ Zea se preguntaba mientras seguía silenciosamente a la niña. La lluvia empezaba a caer fuertemente y en este momento le fuera gustado tener un abrigo como el que portaba esta niña. Que parecía estar muy cálido ya que cubría muy bien su cabeza y cuerpo.

Pronto llegaron a una calle larga y amplia. Zea no dijo nada, pero podía sentir que este lugar era algo diferente a los demás. Quizás sea porque la gente parecía hablar en susurros y otro idioma que ella no entendía.

 _—No es élfico eso es seguro—._ Ella pensó.

—¡Por aquí, señorita! —La niña apunto a un pequeño edificio, con bellas flores que colgaban de las ventanas. Pareciera que era un lugar en donde varias familias podían vivir.

Ella no está sorprendida, es algo muy natural. Zea recordaba en su niñez que sus hermanos y ella compartían una misma casa con otra familia. Pero este edificio es mejor que cualquier granja o taberna del sur por mucho.

La pequeña Mimo entró felizmente y Zea la siguió muy sigilosamente. Asegurándose de mostrar un poco de respeto y porque ella estaba algo asustada.

—¡Mamá, ya llegué! —La pequeña gritó.

—Ah, bienvenida—. Ella estaba preparada para cualquier escenario, pero nunca pensó en este. Zea se quedó helada, al ver a las _personas_ en esta casa, y en unos momentos recordó que esto es el imperio. Ya que, frente a ella, una Etline estaba presente.

—¿Quién es ella, cariño? —La madre miró a su hija quien se quitó su abrigo que la protegía de la lluvia. Sus largas orejas felinas eran visibles ahora y al igual que la pequeña cola.

—¡Mamá, ella está perdida ocupa ayuda! —La pequeña dijo alegremente. A lo cual Zea solo podía mirar hacia abajo en vergüenza.

—¿En serio? —La madre dijo casi en murmullo.

—¿La vamos ayudar verdad? —Mino exclamó tomando la mano de su madre—. dijiste que teníamos que ayudar a los que estaban en problemas—. Mimo la niña dijo inocentemente y con mucha determinación, a lo cual la madre dio una gentil y genuina sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes razón cariño, por supuesto que es verdad. Ve y cámbiate de ropa rápido, no quiero que te enfermes—. La madre dijo.

—¡Sí! —La niña respondió mientras se perdía detrás de uno de los cuartos.

—Lo siento por mi hija. Es mi culpa que sea así—. La madre Etline dijo con una sonrisa.

—Oh, no, no en absoluto. Realmente es una niña muy linda y veo que le ha inculcado buenos valores—. Zea dijo en un tono muy callado con nervios en su voz, pero era genuino algo que la madre lo acepto. Pero los ojos de la madre Etline contenían un filo muy peligroso.

Zea lo noto rápidamente ya que era la misma mirada que alguien con sospecha tenía. Ella sabía que estaba siendo meticulosamente observada.

—Por favor toma asiento. ¿Algo de beber? ¿Agua, Ale o vino? —La madre ofreció.

—Un poco de agua por favor—. Zea respondió.

El silencio era incomodo ya que solo el sonido de la lluvia y el ruido que producía la chimenea era escuchable. A Zea no le gustaba este silencio para nada. Era como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar en cualquier momento.

—Aquí tiene—. La madre dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada. Algo que Zea noto.

—Gracias—. Ella dijo con un pequeño murmuro.

Ella tomó el agua, pero aun sentía la mirada de la mujer frente a ella. Tratando de acabar con el incómodo silencio Zea trato de preguntar lo que sea.

—Su hija es muy linda. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Ocho años—. La madre respondió a secas.

—Ahm... —Zea no sabía qué más decir.

—¡Mamá, ya terminé! —Zea agradeció a los dioses por la intervención de la niña.

—¿Pusiste la ropa mojada en la canasta? —La madre preguntó.

—¡Sí! —La niña dijo.

—Bien hecho—. La pequeña dio una risita mientras su mama le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Mama, tengo hambre ¿podemos comer algo? —Mimo pregunto.

—Por supuesto—. La madre volteo a ver a Zea con la misma sonrisa forzada que tenía antes.

—Después de todo tenemos a una invitada—. Ella se levantó, pero Zea trato de hacer lo mismo tratando de ofrecer su ayuda.

—Es solo normal que el anfitrión se encargue de esto. Por favor solo relájese—. La Etline dijo mirándola con esas pupilas felinas que mostraban un filo creciente en la mente de Zea.

Zea simplemente se quedó sentada mientras miraba a la madre en la pequeña cocina preparando algo. Ella no podía quitar sus ojos de las orejas largas de ambas. Las colas y como se movían, era extraño.

Ella no sabía que sentir para ser sincera. Nunca había tenido problemas con las semi-razas, bueno al mismo tiempo Zea como mucho otros, pensaba que todas ellas eran ciudadanos de segunda clase, algo horrible de pensar, pero no lo podía miraba de otra manera.

—Señorita, ¿Eres un caballero? —Mimo pregunto.

—Eh, no—. Zea dijo algo sorprendida.

—Pero tienes una espada, todos los caballeros tienen una espada, todo el mundo lo sabe—. La pequeña dijo apuntando a la espada escondida dentro de la pequeña bata que Zea tenía.

—Oh bueno, no soy un caballero. Esta espada fue un regalo de mi hermano mayor hace un año atrás—. Zea se dejó llevar por el recuerdo que tenía. Uno de sus días más felices y como lloro cuando le regalaron esta espada. Pero Zea no noto a la madre que estaba en la cocina quien estaba escuchando muy detenidamente, mientras cortaba unos vegetales, sosteniendo el cuchillo muy extrañamente.

—¡Oh! ¿puedo ver la espada? —La pequeña exclamó.

—Ehm... —Ella no sabía qué responder, pero fue salvada por la madre.

—Mino, ya te dije que las espadas no son juguetes—. La mujer dijo.

—¡Pero mama, no la iba a tocar! —Mino puso una cara de enojada mientras que escuchaba a su madre regañarle.

—No es no Mino. No son un juguete. Ahora porque no me ayudas un poco y así almorzamos más rápido—. Mino obedeció a su madre y fue a ayudarla. En unos pocos minutos después, ella trajo varios platos y junto a su madre prepararon la mesa.

—Todavía es algo temprano para la cena, pero espero que esto sea suficiente por ahora—. Zea estaba más que agradecida por todo y ella se esperó a que las Etlines empezaran a almorzar primero. Ya que no quería verse como una hambreada a la hora de comer.

No hubo nada fuera de lo habitual y ella estaba gozando tener algo en su estómago después de tantos días. Ella sobrevivió de pequeñas frutas que se encontraba en el camino y agua de ríos, pero casi era un milagro que aún tuviera energías. Pero ahora solo está gozando de la primera comida cálida desde que todo cambió aquella noche.

No hablaron de mucho de qué hablar, Mimo preguntaba cosas que se esperaban de una pequeña, como que tipo de color es su favorito, comida favorita y cosas asi. Pero Zea no podía dejar de sentir la mirada penetrante de la madre y aunque tenía esa sonrisa amigable Zea sabía mejor que dejarse llevar por eso.

Pasó casi una hora y la lluvia por fin dejó de caer, algo que trajo alegría a Mimo. Ya que al parecer la pequeña estaba desesperada por salir a jugar. La madre tuvo que decirle seriamente qué pasaría si se ensucia de nuevo. Zea escucho el sonido de los niños que parecían salir de sus casas y gozar el sol.

— _La inocencia de ser niño—._ Ella se pensó con amargura. Mientras miraba a la niña despedirse de su madre y unirse con los demás niños que salían a la calle a jugar.

Zea nuevamente se ofreció para ayudar a la madre a limpiar los platos sucios, pero esta se negó a tomar su ayuda.

—Muchas gracias por la comida—. Zea finalmente dijo ya que, al parecer, la madre Etline no quería que hiciera nada.

—De nada—. La madre dijo fríamente y las cosas volvieron a ese silencio horrible y frío estar que ella podía sentir.

— _¿Por qué siento tanta agresividad por parte de ella? —_ Zea se preguntó mientras miraba como la mujer estaba limpiando, noto que, aunque fuera una madre ella tenía un cuerpo esbelto y bastante musculoso.

— _¿Serán así todas las mujeres Etlines después del parto? —_ Ella se preguntó curiosamente.

—Mi nombre es Menai—. La Etline dijo.

—Un placer mi nombre es Zea—. _Mínimo se su nombre ahora—._ Zea pensó en un tono agridulce.

 _—_ Un placer conocerte, pero ahora quiero saber la verdad—. Ella dijo mientras bruscamente se sentaba frente a Zea, sosteniendo una daga.

La joven simplemente dio un brinco, pero no encontraba palabras para responder. Los ojos de la madre eran tan fríos y llenos de ira, pero lo que más pudo notar es que eran ojos que ella había visto antes, un tipo de mirada que ella reconocía donde fuera... _un soldado_.

—No, entiendo… —Ella quiso decir, pero fue interrumpida por la madre furiosa.

—Ni lo intentes, yo reconozco a un _sureño_ donde sea—. Menai declaró mientras apretaba la daga que estaba en su mano con fuerza.

—Tu acento lo dice todo, así que dime. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Roimas? No, no pareces tener características de alguien de ese lugar, ¿Wilther quizás? —La mirada que la Etline daba era fría y algo burlona, la interrogación no era algo a lo que esta mujer era ajena.

—Yo, yo… —Zea fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la mesa. La pelirroja dio un pequeño grito mirando la daga incrustada casi a la mitad frente a ella.

—¡Habla claro y fuerte! —Menai grito fuertemente apretando la empuñadura de su daga. Zea noto por fin los muslos de sus brazos y ciertas cicatrices en su cuello y su mano derecha.

—¡Planicies! —Zea exclamó en miedo.

— _Ah_ , las planicies. Hogar de ciudades cuyo nombre nadie recuerda y de esclavistas— Menai dijo como si fuera dado en el blanco. Zea solo podía sentir como si alguien le fuera dado una abofeteada.

Zea sabe la reputación de las planicies y no es algo que ella pueda ignorar. Las planicies es un lugar duro en el sur, ciudades pobres y caminos llenos de bandidos. Las personas que viven ahí, simplemente no tienen a donde irse.

Las redes de mercados negros y esclavista son muy fuertes ahí, muchas veces los esclavistas simplemente van a los pequeños poblados para secuestrar familias enteras y luego venderlas. Entre otras cosas, como la venta de menores de edad que son muy populares para actos degradantes y mano obrera barata.

—¿Cuánto te han pagado? —Menai la miró fijamente.

—¡No soy una esclavista! —Zea exclamó.

—¡¿En serio crees que soy una idiota?! ¡¿De verdad creen que porque soy una Etline soy una imbécil?!

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! —La joven volvió a decir, tratando de hacer entender a la furiosa madre que era la verdad. Pero esta no parecía estar convencida en lo absoluto.

— _Sabes_. El precio de una Etline en el mercado esclavista puede llegar hasta más de mil quinientas monedas de oro—. Zea simplemente parecía estar congelada en su asiento.

— _¡¿Tanto?! —_ Zea grito en su mente.

—Los esclavistas han encontrado diversas maneras de cazar a muchas semi-razas. Cuando vienen al imperio disfrazados de mercaderes a veces usan cebos como tú. Tratando de actuar como alguien pidiendo ayuda porque están perdidos o cosas así. ¿Cómo se si no eres una de ellos? —Menai finalizó mientras estaba juzgando Zea con una mirada fría.

—¡Se lo juro, yo no soy uno de ellos! —Ella estaba tratando de convencerla. La madre simplemente se quedaba viendo pensando, pero aun sospechando de ella.

—Entonces explícame, ¿Qué haces en los puertos imperiales, con una espada, ropa sucia y esa mirada que dice que has visto a alguien morir frente a ti? —Menai terminó diciendo a lo cual Zea no podía responder.

¿Qué tipo de reacción la madre Etline tendría sobre ella, si supiera que ella es parte de la rebelión? Honestamente Zea no lo sabía. Una parte de ella gritaba en huir del lugar, otra simplemente la aconsejaba decir la verdad. Ya que después de todo, la rebelión no tiene problemas con el imperio. O eso piensa ella al menos.

—Fui parte del ejército imperial por ocho largos años. Así que te sugiero decir la verdad—. Menai dijo mirándola fijamente.

—Soy parte de la rebelión—. Ella dijo con un tono muy sumiso mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—¿La rebelión? —La Etline pregunto.

—Sí. No vine al imperio si no a las ciudades libres en un trabajo es todo—. Trato de no decir en su totalidad lo que había hecho o pasado.

—Y no salió bien por lo que veo—. Zea no necesito responder para afirmarlo.

—Solo quiero regresar a casa es todo. Una vez tenga la manera de cruzar el estrecho, me iré lo prometo—. Menai parecía estar pensando en sus posibilidades, después de unos momentos ella llegó a una conclusión.

—La única manera de cruzar el estrecho seguramente es con oro. Si no, te arriesgas a ser capturada por esclavistas disfrazados de comerciantes y creo que no quieres eso ¿verdad? —Zea afirmó con la cabeza.

—Normalmente te podría salir entre diez monedas de oro, o un poco más. Puedo ayudarte a conseguir un trabajo en los puertos de la bahía, no será mucha la paga al principio, pero podrás conseguir y juntar poco a poco. Será un trabajo sucio, limpiar camarones, mover mercancía espero que no te importe—. Zea no lo podía creer, hace unos momentos ella sentía que sería tirada a la calle o algo peor. Pero ahora ella la está ayudando a conseguir un trabajo, Zea no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero sus lágrimas lo hicieron por ella.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —Zea pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Se lo que es no tener nada y estar sola. Solo por eso te ayudo.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Ella dijo mientras se limpiaba su cara.

—Pero te lo advierto. Si vienen legionarios por ti, no esperes que te cubra, ¿entendido? —Ambas llegaron a un pequeño acuerdo después de eso.

Zea pagaría una pequeña parte como forma de renta, por simplemente tener un lugar donde dormir. Menai no parecía gustarle ya que ella trabajaría para unos familiares, pero Zea quería mostrar su gratitud. Mimo se alegró al escuchar que la joven Zea se quedaría por un tiempo, la pequeña brinco de alegría. Zea no sabía porque se emocionaba, pero simplemente sonrió a la pequeña.

— _Las Etlines no son tan malas... —_ Zea no sabía que este era el comienzo del final. Una vez en su pequeña cama, que simplemente era un par de cobijas en una matriz en el suelo. Ella dejó que su cuerpo se relajara un poco, la fatiga física y emocional había tomado una parte de ella y ahora simplemente estaba exhausta.

— _Espero que mis hermanos estén bien, espero que todo salga bien... espero que pueda volver a casa pronto—._ Ella se dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba la espada dejando que la tranquilidad de la noche se la llevara y con una pequeña exhalación ella cerro sus ojos y durmió.

  
  


**Capital Imperial**

Edad de hierro año 212

  
  


En uno de los cuartos dentro del palacio real, una fuerte discusión está tomando lugar.

—¡Pero Duquesa Valentine, debe de hacer algo! Por favor si tan siquiera pudiera hablar personalmente con su majestad—. La voz pertenecía a un hombre de edad avanzada. Su cabello blanco y sus ojeras hablaban mucho de cómo esta persona estaba lidiando con su vida.

—Conde como ya había dicho su majestad está ocupado con otros asuntos como para lidiar con el problema de su familia—. La duquesa Valentine era una mujer con piel oscura y ojos de un color café brillante.

Una mujer muy bella y de un pedigrí del más alto nivel, siendo que el título de Duquesa o Duque es uno de los más altos del imperio. Solo por debajo del Archiduque y por supuesto la mismísima emperatriz.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Suficiente! —Él fue detenido por ella quien levantó su mano para detenerlo antes y con una exhalación masajeó su frente.

—Llevaré su preocupación a su majestad, pero no prometo nada conde. Su majestad está demasiado ocupada con el consejo de las casas nobles—. Ella finalizó mientras pareciera estar furiosamente anotando en su pequeña libreta.

—¡Gracias, gracias mi dama! —Ella gimió en frustración mientras dejaba que los guardias escoltaron al conde fuera de la habitación.

—Pudiste haberlo ignorado simplemente—. La duquesa escuche la voz de su esposo quien parecía haber visto toda la escena con una sonrisa en su cara.

La duquesa lo vio con una mirada enojada, pero decidió no perder el tiempo reclamando por qué _él_ estaba ahí.

—¿No deberías estar preparándote para el consejo de las casas nobles? —La duquesa regreso a su trabajo leyendo hoja tras hoja que contenían números que haría que cualquiera girara su cabeza al otro lado.

—Los nobles no son como los números querida. Mucho de ellos son demasiado volátiles y buscan enriquecerse, bueno gracias a los nuevos impuestos no es un problema—. Él dijo sosteniendo una gran sonrisa.

—Hablando de problemas... —La duquesa murmuró y fue cuando su esposo tomo su mano distrayendo a su amada de los papeles y el trabajo.

—Has estado trabajando sin parar desde hace días. Necesitas un descanso—. La preocupación de su voz logró hacer que la duquesa soltara una pequeña sonrisa.

El paso su mano por el cabello oscuro de ella, con una delicadeza y cariño único.

—Deberíamos tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones. Tú y yo solamente, ¿Qué dices? —Él dijo.

—Mmm, Me gusta la idea—. Ella sonrió mientras gozaba de las caricias de su apuesto esposo. Felizmente mirando los increíbles ojos azules que hacían un hermoso contraste con su cabello rubio y su piel cremosa. Se sentía como la mujer más feliz del mundo, al tenerlo de marido.

—Pero primero tengo que preparar esto—. Ella sonrió al ver la cara de molestia de su querido esposo quien parecía como un niño chiquito.

—Bueno yo también necesito prepararme para ese horrible consejo de todos modos—. Él dijo sentándose enfrente de ella, ambos parecían estar agotados.

—No será difícil tratar de persuadirlos—. La duquesa dijo.

—Eso es algo muy bueno, pero no significa que todos acepten—. Ambos lo sabían.

—Los primeros planes ya están moviéndose, solo necesitamos crear un cebo para que todo salga bien.

—El archiduque está de nuestro lado... por ahora—. Él dijo.

— _Por ahora_... me sorprende que alguien que perdió la posibilidad de tener a su hija como esposa del emperador apoye a la actual emperatriz—. Valentine dijo mientras firmaba ciertos documentos.

—Ese hombre es alguien duro y cuando se propone en hacer algo lo hace. Además de que la familia Bizatinne han sido la familia leal más vieja de la corona desde su fundación. Eso no cambia el hecho de que quizás el este esperando a ver a su nieto en el trono algún día, después de todo él sabe que su majestad debe casarse en orden de seguir con el linaje—. Con cansancio ella decidió seguir leyendo los documentos, pero la información que estaba llegando de los vasallos también le preocupaba mucho.

—Su majestad está en mucha presión por eso. Ella sabe _muy_ qué es la última del linaje Nimus y que es su nombre lo que sostiene al imperio y a sus vasallos unidos. Pero solo tiene doce años, todavía queda tiempo… —Ella fue cortada por su esposo quien parecía saber qué quiere decir.

—Lo sé. lo sé. Eso no cambia el hecho de que todas las casas nobles están presionando por herederos. Las casas más poderosas del imperio quieren un pedazo del pastel también. Los Bizantinne no son los únicos, están los Nobiles, los Sacris, Tenebris, los Hortus y no nos olvidemos los Pretorius—. La duquesa sintió una terrible sensación provenir al escuchar de los Pretorius.

—Esas son las familias más antiguas y más poderosas del imperio, estoy seguro de que sabes que están haciendo lo necesario para hacer que las otras no tengan oportunidades de llegar a trono. Están consiguiendo apoyo de las casas menores y las alianzas se están formando alrededor de ellas. Estas casas también están consiguiendo más apoyo de los vasallos imperial y las familias reales de esos reinos. La emperatriz será forzada a elegir a la casa con más fuerza y con mayor influencia—. El término diciendo.

—Y no hay nada que podamos hacer... —Ella dijo en un tono agridulce.

—Exacto, nada y sé que su majestad lo sabe—. La respuesta no era algo que le gustaba a ella o a ambos.

—Eso nos dará unos cuantos años para seguir con nuestros planes. Por mientras estoy seguro de que ellos estarán más que felices de enviar a sus herederos para que la emperatriz los conozca a todos ellos en especial en el vals del fin de la estación—. La duquesa sentía venir un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el gran vals del fin de la estación que dará bienvenida a la estación de invierno. Algo más de qué preocuparse.

—Todos los herederos son mayores que la emperatriz por bastantes años, por los dioses, ¡Uno de ellos ya tiene veintiséis años! —Ella exclamó.

—Y si los rumores son ciertos él ya debe de tener una hija bastarda con su consorte—. Ese pedazo de información era más de lo que ella esperaba.

—Incluso si es verdad, no cambiará nada. No creo que su majestad desee casarse con alguien que le es infiel—. La duquesa anuncio a lo cual su esposo la vio con una pequeña mirada de sorpresa.

—Estoy seguro de su majestad no desearía eso, pero si ella no tiene otra alternativa... —Él se murmuró

—En fin. Eso será en unos cuantos años más todavía tenemos tiempo. Además de que puede que las cosas sean diferentes, por ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en el reino de los Dales—. La duquesa dijo consternada.

—Espero que todo salga bien—. La preocupación era notable en su ambos de ellos. El cansancio y la tensión de ambos seguía creciendo conforme más hablaban.

—Lo será, lady Leblanc tomó gran parte en la planeación de esta pequeña operación—. Ella anunció orgullosamente.

—Bien entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse—. El anuncio felizmente.

—Entonces sobre nuestras vacaciones—. Ambos se dejaron llevar por su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de la pequeña araña en el techo que los miraba fijamente. Esta araña de un color sobre natural lentamente desapareció en la oscuridad de las cortinas dejando detrás un místico humo negro.


	4. Planes politicos

**Capítulo 3**

Capital Imperial

Edad de hierro Año 212

El bello salón estaba siendo iluminado por una cálida luz de día. La gran joyería despampanante y el gran candelabro colgante era bello y antiguo.

Las ventanas eran altas junto con las cortinas que eran de la más fina tela del continente. Esto mostraba el nivel económico de la persona quien estaba actualmente, sentada leyendo cartas y diversos documentos.

Un gentil golpe en la puerta atrajo la atención de dicha persona quien con una mirada aburrida solo dio una señal a una de las sirvientas. Está inmediatamente abrió la puerta para que de la entrada de la habitación una bella mujer con largo cabello rubio, ojos increíblemente azules, piel clara y de un cuerpo que cualquier hombre no podría dejar de pensar en fantasías. Pasará portando una gran y excitada sonrisa.

—¡Padre! —La mujer dijo sosteniendo esa sonrisa. Pero él no respondió, solo la vio de una manera desinteresada mientras volvió a seguir leyendo las cartas que parecían ser más interesantes que su propia hija.

—¡Padre, por favor! Dime qué ha pasado, ¿mi hijo se casará con la emperatriz? —La bella mujer dijo mientras se sentaba frente a su padre. Aún sostenía esa sonrisa como si estuviera esperando la respuesta que cambiaría su vida.

El hombre quien tenía corto cabello blanco meticulosamente arreglado, una barba que cubría de manera elegante su rostro y perfectamente cuidada con los ojos azules. Mostraban un frío y manipulativo carisma. Pero él solo miraba a su hija mayor sin emoción alguna.

—Dime Ayesha, ¿Qué respuesta esperas? —Él preguntó mientras su voz mostraba una frivolidad que se dirija a la mujer que estaba delante de su escritorio.

—Bueno, no has dicho nada desde el consejo de los nobles… —Ayesha murmuró mientras sentía la mirada de su padre sobre ella.

—No paso nada interesante en el consejo de los nobles. Solo lo habitual, así que te pregunto otra vez. ¿ _Qué_ respuesta esperas? —Él dijo mientras las sirvientas rápidamente les servían copas de vinos.

—Un _sí_ , eso espero padre. —Ella dijo.

—Si tan siquiera te fuera importado antes, como serían diferentes las cosas. Quizás la emperatriz fuera sido tu hija y mi nieta. Pero lo tiraste todo cuando decidiste ir contra la familia y contrajiste matrimonio en secreto con _él. ¿_ Dime si valió la pena? ¿lo valió? _—_ Él dijo sin importarle como su hija agacho su cabeza en vergüenza. Ayesha sostenía fuertemente la copa de vino, mientras trataba de no pensar en los errores de su juventud.

—Ya pagué por mi error padre… era joven y cometí errores. Traje vergüenza y una gran deshonra a mi familia y a mí misma—. Ayesha trato de mirar a su padre, pero sus ojos, incluso después de tantos años no han cambiado. Esa mirada que ahora solo es fría alguna vez contenía orgullo y amor.

El simplemente la miraba, él inhaló profundamente y regreso su mirada a las cartas que tenía en su gran escritorio.

—La emperatriz actualmente no está obligada a aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio de ninguna casa. Al menos por unos años más. Por ahora necesitamos conseguir más aliados que nos apoyen con esto—. Él dijo mientras miraba su última carta que había recibido hace algunas horas.

—Por eso mandates a mi hermana a Leonia—. Ayesha dijo.

—Exacto, si logramos conseguir un matrimonio entre el heredero del reino de Leonia y tu hermana, tendremos un gran aliado en la corte. El reino de Leonia es el vasallo más grande del imperio y eso nos dará una gran ventaja sobre los demás—. Ayesha miró a su padre detenidamente, había algo más y ella lo sabía.

—Hay un, _pero_ , ¿verdad? —Ella lo miró a lo que él simplemente le dio la carta que tenía en su mano. Ayesha la tomó lentamente y la empezó a leer detenidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron al leer el contenido.

—Esto…

—Eso es lo que mis informantes me han traído, al parecer no solo tenemos que preocuparnos de las demás familias, pero también de los extranjeros que vendrán al baile del inicio de invierno—. El sonaba algo irritado por todo esto y es algo que ella noto rápidamente.

—Pero la emperatriz no se casará con un extranjero ajeno al imperio, eso no sería un buen movimiento por su parte—. Ayesha quería saber qué estarán pensando todas las demás casas nobles en estos momentos. Seguramente ellos también tendrán sus espías y estarán actualmente pensando cómo moverse.

—Es más complicado que eso. Trate de conseguir una reunión con su majestad para tratar de conseguir más información, pero se me fue negada por ahora—. Al escuchar eso Ayesha se puso rígida.

—¡Pero eres un archiduque del imperio! —Ella exclamó.

—¡ _Ella_ tiene que aceptar! —Ayesha dijo temblando en ira.

—¿Por qué? —El solo pregunto y logró que su hija se quedara callada y confundida.

—Su majestad no tiene que aceptar si no quiere. Incluso aunque gocé del título de archiduque, recuerda que hay otros archiduques y archiduquesas también que piden audiencias con su majestad diariamente—. Él miró a su hija quien agacho su mirada, sabía que ella pensaba que ser archiduque le da derecho a hacer lo que quiera y como era obvio ella estaba equivocada.

Ser archiduque o archiduquesa, es una obligación y un privilegio al mismo tiempo. Él tiene un deber al imperio y a la corona. Cada uno de los archiduques controlan las ciudades imperiales como sus gobernantes. Es un puesto de poder sin duda, pero puede ser la perdición de alguien que no está preparado. Muchas familias nobles han caído en desgracias si abusan de su poder. Él no dejará que su familia sea una de esas, la familia Bizantinne ha sido elegida siempre para gobernar la capital del imperio Angram por más de doscientos años y no dejará que eso cambie.

Es un legado que ha puesto a la familia Bizantinne entre las más poderosas y más respetadas del imperio desde hace siglos. Es algo que su hija al parecer no ha entendido todavía.

—¿Sabes porque mande a tu hermana al reino de Leonia? —Él le preguntó a su hija.

—¿Para conseguir una alianza? —Ella le dijo algo confundida, ellos ya habían hablado de eso y Ayesha no entendía la razón del porque él preguntaba eso de nuevo.

—Sí, pero porque necesariamente Leonia— El volvió a preguntar.

Ayesha estaba pensando muy profundamente una razón — _¿Había otra razón?_ —Ella se preguntó así misma.

 _—El reino de Leonia es el vasallo más grande del imperio_ —. solo eso puede pensar en estos momentos. Ayesha miró a su padre quien parecía impaciente al verla mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—¿No sabes verdad? —El silencio fue su respuesta. Desilusionado de la inhabilidad de su propia hija respecto al conocimiento del gran juego político. El archiduque solo puro mirar con decepción a Ayesha y continuo en tratar de educarla con un poco de historia.

—La familia real de Leonia, los Lyontaris son la única familia que la emperatriz tiene en estos momentos—. Ayesha lo recordó y por fin logro entender a su padre.

—Ya veo que entiendes a lo que quiero llegar, el rey de Leonia es tío segundo de la emperatriz y no solamente eso. Recuerda que la hermana menor de la fallecida abuela de su majestad es la madre del rey de Leonia y si no mal recuerdo la emperatriz amaba mucho a las dos. Si tu hermana tiene éxito nos daría una gran ventaja tener una relación directa con la familia de la emperatriz—. El término diciendo.

—Pero seguramente las demás familias también pensaron lo mismo. ¿Cómo sabemos si somos los únicos que se fijaron en Leonia? —Su hija pregunto a lo que su padre el archiduque solo sonrió.

—Ya he tomado precauciones necesarias—. Ayesha no quería pensar necesariamente a que se refería su padre sobre “ _precauciones necesarias.”_ Por lo que simplemente se quedó callada, solo espera que su hermana llegue a salvo a Leonia sin ningún problema.

—Espero que mi _nieto_ , esté preparado para el gran baile—. Ayesha se estremeció un poco al momento de escuchar a su padre hablar de su hijo. Ella no es estúpida ya que la única razón por la que su hijo no es considerado un bastardo es porque su madre, logró convencer a su padre en legalizarlo.

Claro que no significa que lo trate gentilmente, ella es su hija y desde ese día no la ha tratado igual. Solo quiere que no culpe a su hijo de sus errores, pero sabe que está pidiendo mucho. Con eso ella simplemente miró a su padre con una mirada determinada.

—Él está preparado—. Solo dijo eso y al parecer fue suficiente para el archiduque. Él regresó a las cartas otra vez.

—Dejando eso al lado por ahora, tú aún eres joven—. Ayesha sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ella sabía que tarde o temprano su padre volvería a buscar la manera en conseguir una propuesta de matrimonio para ella.

—Yo ya soy madre padre, no creo que nadie quisiera tenerme de esposa—. Ella trató de convencerse de que era una razón suficiente para evitar un matrimonio. No quería experimentar un matrimonio sin vida y sin amor de nuevo.

Ayesha fue estúpida en su juventud, fácil de impresionar así que cuando conoció al joven quien sería el padre de su hijo. Ella estaba convencida de que él era el amor de su vida y que ambos estaban destinados el uno para el otro.

 _—Pero qué estúpida era—._ La vergüenza la invadió de nuevo, y pensar en ese hombre la llenaba de tristeza y una gran ira.

—Eres bella aún y cualquier hombre se considerará suertudo por tenerte. Además de que eres hija mía—. Ella juró que noto algo en su voz, una pizca de sentimiento que ella había olvidado.

—La familia noble Nobiles están en una situación precaria en estos momentos, creo que sabes eso—. Ella sabía a donde su padre iría con esto.

—El heredero de la familia perdió a su esposa e hijo a principios del año y requiere una nueva esposa—. El archiduque dijo mientras la miraba a ella.

—Necesitan un heredero y nosotros más aliados. Una alianza pública entre nuestras familias llamará la atención de las demás casas y si logramos que tu hermana logré un matrimonio en Leonia. La emperatriz no podrá ignorar nuestra propuesta de matrimonio en el futuro—. Ayesha estaba feliz de que su hijo podría ser quizás consorte de la emperatriz con eso, su familia será considerados parte de la realeza y los futuros nietos serán bendecidos con sangre del linaje Nimus.

—¿Entiendes lo que tienes que hacer? —Su padre dijo mientras la observaba con ojos críticos. Ella no pensaba que se casaría otra vez para ser sincera, la nobleza no es muy gentil sobre todo a las mujeres que han roto sus votos alguna vez.

No es estúpida ni ignorante a las cosas que se dicen de ella, lo ha podido ignorar en los últimos años. Pero a veces no puede negar que tan hiriente es y lo horrible que se siente que todo el mundo te catalogue como una _zorra._

—Entiendo—. Ella dijo.

—Bien, la ceremonia será dentro de diez días—. Los ojos de Ayesha se abrieron al escuchar eso.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! —La exclamación de Ayesha solo encontró una mirada de irritación por parte de su padre.

—Necesitamos presentarnos en el gran baile Ayesha. Todas las familias mostraran sus alianzas en esa noche.

—Pero es muy rápido—. El escucho su murmuró.

Ella solo miraba sus manos y las agridulces memorias de su primer y fracasado matrimonio llegó a su mente. Ella dio un suspiró y noto la mirada de su padre, juntando un poco de valentía ella asintió con su cabeza.

—Hare lo necesario padre—. Eso pareció relajar al archiduque.

—Mañana iremos a presentarte, por lo que te sugiero que te prepares—. Él dijo.

—Ahora si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, tengo mucho trabajo y tu hermana me hablara una vez llegue Meethen. Si tienes algo más que decir dilo ahora, si no te puedes retirar—. Ella simplemente se levantó y dejó la habitación con su padre atrás.

Ella caminó silenciosamente por los pasillos de la gran mansión de la familia Byzantinne. Pensando en todo lo que había escuchado y tratando de no sentirse agobiada ni cansada, realmente no quería casarse otra vez.

Ella estaba feliz siendo una buena madre y tratando de inculcar buenos valores a su hijo, quien era la luz de su vida. Lo único bueno que salió de su matrimonio pasado o sin tan siquiera se fuera considerado uno.

Ayesha camino hasta escuchar el sonido de una hermosa voz provenir de una habitación, ella sonrió sabiendo muy bien a quién pertenecía esa voz.

Ella vio a su apuesto hijo sentado al lado de la ventana, su cabello oscuro y ondulado. Lo único que sacó de su padre, con esos ojos bellos azules que son distintivos de la familia y su piel cremosa como ella junto con ciertas características como su nariz y mejillas.

 _—Él es tan apuesto, mi hijo será el padre de los futuros hijos de la emperatriz. De eso me asegurare—. Ayesha_ se dijo así misma.

Esperando a que terminara de cantar ella entro al cuarto mientras aplaudía lentamente.

—¿Desde cuándo me has estado escuchando? —El joven dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente de su asiento.

—Lo suficiente, ¿Te he dicho lo apuesto que eres? —Ayesha dijo mientras gentilmente acariciaba la mejilla de su único hijo.

—Lo has dicho lo suficiente—. El respondió con una sonrisa.

—Alexander Bizantinne, eres el joven más apuesto del imperio, todas las mujeres están pidiendo tu mano, cualquiera de ellas serán increíblemente suertudas al tenerte de esposo y futuro padre de sus hijos—. Ayesha dijo con una determinación tenebrosa. Pero su hijo Alexander solo la vio con una sonrisa gentil, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, mientras tomaba sus manos y las acariciaba.

—Solo deseo a una mujer de esposa, la emperatriz—. Él dijo con la misma y tenebrosa determinación de su madre.

—Y lo serás, no lo dudes mi amor. Tu abuelo está haciendo todo lo posible para hacerlo realidad—. Ayesha dijo a lo cual su hijo solo sonrió.

—Lo se madre—. Alexander sonrió.

—¿Hay algo más de lo que hablaron? —Él preguntó.

—Tu tía está en camino a Leonia para tratar de conseguir un matrimonio con el heredero al trono. También el hecho de que tu abuelo quiere que me case con el lord de la casa Nobiles—. Ella dijo con un poco de tristeza en su cara.

Alexander noto eso y rápidamente trató de consolar a su querida madre abrazándola fuertemente.

—Madre eres hermosa y joven. El duque será cautivado por tu belleza el momento en que él ponga sus ojos sobre ti. Además de que me gustaría tener un hermano o hermana menor, ¿no crees que sería hermoso? —Él dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Lo sé, lo sé mi querido Alexander—. Ayesha respondió regresando un beso la mejilla de su querido hijo.

—Además piensa en el futuro que nos depara—. Eso trajo la atención de la madre quien miraba a Alexander con curiosidad.

—Quizás en el futuro, mi hijo se case con tu hija si tenemos suerte con el Duque de la gran casa noble Nobile. O si tengo una hija y tu un hijo. No importa, lo que importa es que nuestra familia podrá considerarse de sangre real—. Ayesha sonrió a la inteligencia de su único hijo. En su mente ella ya podía ver a su hija y nieto juntos, en la ceremonia de su boda frente a los dioses. Incluso pensó en cierta otra posibilidad, si el duque de la gran casa noble Nobile no le da un hijo o hija. Ella tiene a alguien más quien puede darle lo que quiere y lo haría con mucho gusto. Siendo que el hombre que pueda ser el futuro padre de sus hijos estaba frente a ella en estos momentos.

 _—Sí. Con eso mi padre me perdonara y me volverá a amar. Haré que la familia Bizantinne sea de la realeza y mi hijo hará mi sueño realidad—._ Ella pensó mientras ignoraba la mirada de su hijo quien pensaba lo mismo, pero con una pequeña diferencia.

 _—Mi madre hará mi sueño realidad, mi destino me espera y nadie me detendrá—._ Ambos estaban tan atrapados en sus sueños y fantasías, que para alguien quien los viera pensaría que la relación de ambos era algo bizarra.

Quizás era el hecho de que Ayesha había sido marcada por el despreció de su padre que alguna vez la consentía y la amaba tanto que la cambio. Ahora su padre no la podía ver sin sostener esa mirada fría llena de decepción y odio. Eso despedazo el corazón joven de Ayesha que ha estado criando de manera fanática a su único hijo para que sea lo que, en su mente, ella debió de ser.

Alexander era el producto de la crianza de una mujer quien buscaba desesperada esa aceptación y modisco regreso de respeto de su padre. Él no notaba que la obsesión de ser el consorte de la emperatriz, la cual él creía que era su destino, era nada más que una fantasía creada por su mente, quien no distingue entre su deseo o el de su madre.

—Necesitamos prepararte, el gran baile es el día en donde te presentaremos a la emperatriz—. Ayesha dijo.

—Todo saldrá bien madre, créeme lo he soñado—. Alexander dijo convencido de sí mismo, algo que su madre solo podía sonreír. Ayesha comenzó a besar a su hijo de una manera en la cual una madre no debía. Alexander reprosito la caricia, sin saber lo horrible que era el acto en sí. Pero para ambos, era normal.

—Mi bello hijo, soy una madre tan suertuda en tenerte. Pero no podemos perder tiempo ahora. Por ahora necesitamos preparar un traje elegante—. Ella dijo mientras que en su mente se llenaba de fantasías.

— Lo sé mi querida madre. Me has enseñado todo lo necesario para ser un buen esposo, sobre todo como complacer a una mujer. Estoy segura de que la emperatriz estará feliz por mi experiencia en el dia de mi boda—. El hijo sostenía las caderas de su madre muy cerca de el. Ayesha solo podía reír por las caricias de su hijo.

—Preparémonos entonces—. Ambos, madre e hijo no notaban a un pequeña y sombría araña en el borde de la ventana viéndolos con disgusto.

**Puertos imperiales**

Edad de hierro Año 212

Zea estaba cansada, muy cansada. Habían sido ya quince días desde que llegó a los puertos imperiales y comenzado a trabajar ahí mismo.

Decir que el trabajo era duro, sería un malentendido sinceramente, no era tan duro como ella había pensado. Zea estaba acostumbrada al trabajo forzado ya que en las planicies ella había trabajado por largas jornadas, debajo del calor sofocante que era el sur.

Ella se asustó un poco cuando un gran golpe la despertó de su sueño.

—Sureña deja de dormir en el trabajo—. La voz de un hombre no muy agradable y el olor a camarones le hizo dar un quejido.

—Limpialos—. El hombre quien podía ser confundido por un cerdo ya que era calvo y su nariz chata con el sobrepeso realmente lo hacía parecer a uno. La miró con una sonrisa mientras vaciaba una canasta llena de camarones frente a ella, la mayoría seguían vivos.

—Si señor—. Ella murmuró mientras agarraba un pequeño cuchillo y otra vez empezaba a limpiar los camarones, uno por uno.

—Bien, pero necesito que te apresures porque el sujeto que limpia las jaibas no vino así que te harás responsable de eso—. Él dijo con una sádica sonrisa.

—¡¿Pero llevo haciéndolo desde hace tres días?! —Zea exclamó.

—Oh, después de que _yo tocara_ mi corazón para darte este trabajo, ¿así me pagas? —Ella lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba.

—¿Sabes? Tienes razón, quizás debería de buscar a alguien más quien realmente está agradecido por trabajar—. Zea se mordió la lengua fuertemente cuando por fin se rindió.

—¡Esta bien, lo haré! —El sujeto de nariz chata y gordo dio una risa casi idéntica a la de un cerdo.

Él sonrió mientras la dejo y paso a torturar a otros trabajadores quienes estaban del lado de ella. Mínimo es igual de horrible con todos sus trabajadores y no solo es ella. Hablando de equidad laboral.

—Zea no te preocupes yo te ayudare un poco con las jaibas—. Zea escucho la voz de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Gracias Tait—. Le sonrió al Etline varón que conoció en su primer día de su trabajo.

Tait era uno de los sobrinos de Menai y una de las personas quien le consiguió un pequeño trabajo en los puertos. Él era bastante amable y los primeros días el tomo el rol de guía de Zea.

Han sido días duros para ella y no por el trabajo, pero por todo lo que había pasado. Era como si por fin pudiera entender lo que había pasado y como había cambiado su vida desde aquella noche.

Ella lloraba en las noches en sus primeros días, ella quería ver a su hermano y hermana. Realmente a veces ella estaba a punto de tirar todo y buscar la manera de cruzar el estrecho incluso si debía hacer cosas que luego se arrepentiría.

Tait la ayudó a establecerse y salvarla de su desesperación. Zea estaba agradecida por todo y si era honesta. Tait era algo apuesto, raro ya que nunca pensó que diría eso de una semi-raza.

Él como los Etlines varones, tenía unas largas orejas de color marrón y una cola esponjosa que combinaban con su color de cabello del mismo color. Sus ojos grises y pestañas largas junto a sus gestos faciales delicados y felinos lo hacían ver algo exótico.

 _—Dioses, ¿Qué diría mi hermana si me escuchara? Encuentro a un Etline apuesto—._ Ella pensó mientras seguía limpiando a esos camarones.

—Oye Zea, estaba pensando si quisieras acompañarnos a la capital. Tenemos que hacer muchas entregas y necesitamos ayuda. ¿Qué dices? —Tait dijo mientras de modo profesional seguía limpiando camarones de manera rápida algo que Zea trataba de imitar.

—¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes? —Ella preguntó.

—¿Quieres quedarte a limpiar mierda de camarón? —Él dijo mientras abría a un camarón y tiraba sus desechos.

—Bueno si lo pones así—. Ella murmuró mientras trataba de no vomitar por la peste que olía de sus manos cuando trataba de mover su cabello rojizo.

—Además sería un buen momento para que visites la capital. Considéralo como una cita—. El solo pudo reír al ver la reacción de ella.

—¡¿Una qué?! —Zea lo vio y notó esa gran sonrisa que Tait le estaba dando, ella no sabía si se estaba burlando de ella o si realmente estaba siendo serio, sea cual sea ella sonrió.

—¿Cuándo iremos? —Zea sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando vio a Tait dando una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Mañana temprano y no te preocupes por el hombre cerdo que tenemos de jefe. Yo hablaré con él—. Con eso ambos regresaron a su trabajo sin mucho más que decir.

El día pasó como normalmente iría, camarones limpios, jaibas de un tamaño que podrían romper casi el dedo de cualquier persona y un apeste monumental el cual Zea se estaba volviendo muy acostumbrada.

Una vez en casa, en su pequeña morada. Ella tomó su pequeña caja en donde estaba actualmente guardando su dinero.

 _—Veinte Monedas de plata… Ni siquiera me estoy acercando a una moneda de oro—._ Ella pensó muy agobiada guardaba lo que había ganado hoy.

Ella se tiró en su cama, pensando en qué estaría haciendo su familia. Su hermano y hermana.

_—¿Pensaran que estoy muerta?_

_—¿Trataran de buscarme?_

_—¿Podré volver a casa?_

Ella nunca pensó que la monotonía de simplemente levantarse e ir a trabajar en paz, sería algo que ella experimentaría. Sin preocupación de que esclavistas atacaran tu casa.

No guardias corruptos los cuales te quiten tu comida o dinero, sin estar aterrada del día siguiente. Vivir en el imperio realmente es vivir en paz, Zea jamás había sentido algo como esto.

A diferencia, las planicies son todo lo contrario, ciudades que alguna vez pertenecieron a diferentes reinos cuyo nombre se ha perdido en el transcurso del tiempo. La tierra no tiene vida, las montañas son oscuras y cuentan una antigua historia.

No es fácil sembrar y si por alguna intervención divina encuentras un sitio en el cual puedas cultivar, tendrás que prepararte para defenderlo de otras comunidades que también buscan lo mismo. Comunidades que viven viajando de una ciudad a otra, sin rumbo aparente.

Zea cerró sus ojos y en la calidez de sus cobijas ella se empezó a perderse en sus sueños, pensando si su hermano y hermana estarían bien y si ella no lograra volver a casa la perdonarían.

 _—Estoy tan cansada, cansada de todo—._ Ella pensó y sintió el sueño apoderarse de ella.

Ella realmente no sintió que había dormido mucho, ya que al día siguiente Tait toco la puerta de su pequeña habitación. Por unos segundos ella juraba que simplemente habían pasado unos minutos, pero viendo la luz del sol apenas saliendo, sabía que ya era de día.

—¿Zea? —Tait pregunto.

—Ya estoy despierta Tait, un minuto—. Zea dijo mientras exhalaba dramáticamente levantándose de su cama.

—Estaré en la cocina—. Ella escuchó y sintió su estómago rugir por comida. Preparándose lo mejor que pudiera, con la poca ropa que tenía algo que estaba agradecida de Menai por darle unos cambios nuevos. Ella miró a su espada y se preguntaba si dejaba su espada aquí o se la llevaba. Pero optó por no meterse en problemas y guardó la espada debajo de su cama al lado de su caja en donde guardaba su dinero.

—Solo espero que no pase nada… —Se murmuraba mientras antes de salir de la habitación daba un último vistazo a sus pertenencias.

Zea llegó a la cocina y miró a Menai y Tait hablando seriamente, ella no entendía qué estaba diciendo ya que estaban usando un dialecto diferente. No era la primera vez que estaba escuchando ese lenguaje, pero vaya que era extraño de escuchar, solo esperaba que no estuvieran diciendo algo que la involucre a ella.

Zea sintió la mirada de Menai en ella, incluso después de tantos días aquí, siente que aún no confía en ella.

—Prepare un almuerzo para ambos, está en la mesa—. Ella dijo mientras se iba silenciosamente a su habitación. Zea miro a Tait quien parecía estar agobiado por algo, pero rápidamente se compuso con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó? —Ella preguntó.

—Nada, nada solo que me pidió que pasara por unas cosas en la capital es todo.

 _—Mentira—._ Zea pensó, pero no había caso que lo dijera, ella sabe que Tait piensa lo mismo.

—Te recomiendo que guardemos el almuerzo por ahora, serán varias horas hasta llegar a la capital—. Tait y ella salieron de la pequeña casa y se dirigieron hacia la entrada norte de la ciudad. Ahí una pequeña caravana los esperaba.

—¿Sabes montar? —Tait le preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sé cómo montar—. Ella dijo ofendida a lo que el Etline sonrió.

—Tranquila solo preguntaba, además de que si no fueras sabido no me fuera importado que vinieras conmigo—. Él le dio un guiño a lo que Zea simplemente se sonrojó antes de empujarlo juguetonamente.

Tomó un largo rato antes de que la caravana se pusiera en movimiento y Zea en su caballo simplemente voltio a ver atrás, al gran puerto.

 _—Messra, puerto imperial—._ Ella leyó y por fin supo el nombre de la ciudad.

 _—Raro que apenas supiera el nombre—._ Zea miro enfrente de ella y miro el largo camino verde delante.

Las primeras horas fueron aburridas, aunque claro que Zea estaba disfrutando el bello camino. No había nada realmente que hacer, ella hablaba un poco con Tait y con las demás personas que venían a su lado.

Pero casi era mediodía y por fin pudo almorzar y realmente tenía que decir que Menai era una buena cocinera. Fue en ese entonces que mientras hablaba con Tait que pregunto que estaban hablando en la mañana.

—No te preocupes Zea no es nada malo—. El trato de decir, pero Zea no era estúpida sabía que era más.

—¿Define _nada malo?_ —Zea reprocho.

—No es nada que te involucre a ti en serio. Es solamente… la hermana menor de Menai se ha metido en problemas y bueno, ella me dio un Eco, para ella—. Tait se rio mientras mostraba la piedra cristalina.

—Wow, un Eco esas cosas son caras—. Ella dijo mientras miraba la piedra más detenidamente. De repente la piedra brillo en un tono amarillento y furiosas palabras en el lenguaje de los Etlines era escuchado por todo el pequeño convoy que estaba descansando al lado del río.

Los Etlines que estaban ahí no podían dejar de mirar con boca abierta mientras escuchaban las palabras que la piedra transmitía.

—¡Aiea Saeme! —Tait dijo mientras rápidamente guardaba la piedra.

—Bueno, al parecer Menai está muy enojada—. Zea dijo mientras reía un poco, escuchando las risas de los demás.

—Ja, bueno es una manera de decirlo. Mi tía realmente se metió en problemas serios así que es normal que ella estuviera muy enojada—. El parecía estar algo avergonzado por todo, por alguna razón.

—¿En qué trabaja? —Zea estaba curiosa, ya que después de todo, ¿Qué tipo de trabajo merece semejante reprimenda?

—Ella es parte de la guardia real, exactamente ella toma parte de los guardianes de la emperatriz—. Zea se congeló.

—¡¿Los guardianes?! —Zea exclamó.

—Oh, ¿los conocen en el sur? —Él preguntó algo sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que los conozco! —Todos conocen la guardia real de Antherion, en específico los guardianes del linaje Nimus.

Solo los mejores guerreros, los mejores espadachines y todos aquellos que han sido elegidos para ser un guardián pasan a la historia por el mundo. Ella escuchaba relatos de antiguos guardianes que peleaban en la segunda edad de Oro, caballeros con una fuerza inigualable que podían pelear contra todo tipo de enemigos.

—Tu tía debe de ser muy buena para ser parte de la guardia real y mucho más para ser considerada un guardián—. La honestidad de su voz hizo que Tait se relajara y sonriera un poco.

—Sí, ella es muy buena. Pero es una lástima que nunca ha sido alguien que se tome las cosas muy en serio, es demasiada… ¿distraída? se toma las cosas demasiado a la ligera—. Tait trataba de pensar en palabras que no sean tan duras para describir a su tía, pero es bastante difícil.

—¿Distraída? —Zea pregunto.

—Bueno ella logró romper una vasija muy importante y se queda dormida cuanto está de guardia—. Tait dijo mientras masajeaba su cabeza.

—¿En serio? —Ella parecía no creerlo, que una guardiana sea tan despistada y perezosa.

—Por alguna razón a la emperatriz le parece agradable su actitud tan relajada y despistada, pero eso no quiere decir que mi tía le parezca correcto, no es la primera vez que le llaman la atención por su manera de ser—. Tait dio una sonrisa al decir eso.

—Ella fue entrenada por nada menos que el comandante Gastto. Así que sí, ella realmente es buena—. Él dijo y para sea escuchar el nombre fue como si su mundo se parara.

—El filo del norte—. Ella murmuró a lo que él sonrió, una parte de él se siente muy orgulloso por el hecho de que los guerreros y espadachines más fuertes del norte sean conocidos en el sur y sobre todo que su tía sea parte de eso.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar siguieron su camino hacia la capital, unas horas más y Zea pudo ver que el camino estaba pavimentado con rocas blancas.

Un gran camino se abría en cuatro carriles, con un sendero de árboles blancos y bellos. Zea estaba maravillada por el camino, nunca había visto semejante cosa en su vida.

También miraba que el tráfico se incrementó mucho, no eran simplemente mercaderes que venían del puerto. Pero también viajeros que parecían estar descansando después de un largo camino.

Ya había puestos mercantiles a este punto y también miraba patrullas de soldados imperiales. Ya había granjas en la distancia e incluso podía mirar pequeños pueblos separados del uno y otros. Ella preguntó a Tait acerca de esos pequeños pueblos y el simplemente dijo que eran pequeñas comunidades de otras semi-razas.

Había Etlines, pequeñas comunidades de criaturas a las cuales se les refería como semi-bestias. Minotauros, centauros, había incluso una pequeña comunidad de Pusilis.

Zea se sorprendió cuando vio pequeñas esferas de luz de diferentes colores que parecían estar flotando al lado de vendedores.

—¿Hadas? —Ella preguntó.

—Sí, hadas. Vienen del bosque Santuario en el norte y del bosque del heraldo al oeste. Son muy buenas hechizando runas y piedras stelenitas. Los alquimistas también piden sus ayudas de vez en cuando si no mal recuerdo—. Él dijo.

—Nunca había visto una—. Zea dijo mientras podía escuchar a las hadas hablando, sonaban tan místicas y llenas de vida. Una de ellas voló cerca y por alguna razón Zea trataba de tocarla, pero se asustó cuando escuchó la voz de esta hada hablar.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —La hada reclamo.

—¡Perdón! —Zea dijo cuando sintió que otra hada le jalo la oreja fuertemente.

—Wow, espera pequeña hada mi amiga aquí no quería buscar problemas. Ella nunca había visto un hada antes—. Tait anuncio mientras reía un poco mirando a Zea quien estaba masajeando su oreja. Un grupo de hadas había llegado también, las luces eran de diferentes colores y aun así después de ser regañada Zea aun quería tocar un hada.

—¡Mírala, tiene esos ojos malvados! —Dijo una.

—¡Sí, ella te quiere comer! —Exclamó otra.

—Tiene ojos muy lindos y me gusta su cabello—. susurro una de ellas quien parecía ser las más calmada del grupo.

—Dijiste que nunca había visto una. ¿De dónde eres niña? —La que parecía ser su líder habló arrogantemente, su cabello brilla al color de su luz. Un bello color verde. Aunque Zea no podía distinguir bien, podía ver claramente la silueta de todas, tenían unos pequeños atuendos lindos, eran como si fueran muñecas en miniatura.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Zea dio un grito cuando sintió que su otra oreja fue jalada bruscamente.

—¡Te está preguntando algo cabeza de tomate! —Una de ellas exclamó mientras volaba rápidamente frente a ella.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Zea gruño mientras masajeaba su oreja.

—Porque no respondes—. Tait se estaba riendo mucho y al parecer muchos quienes estaban viendo la escena también lo encontraba gracioso.

—Estaba a punto de responder no tenías que jalarme mi oreja, me dolió mucho—. Zea miró al hada quien parecía mirar al otro lado como una niña enojada.

—¿Entonces de donde eres niña? —La líder de las hadas preguntó otra vez, algo molesta.

—Soy del sur—. Zea trato de no decir que era de las planicies, realmente no quería ver cómo reaccionan si dijera eso. Ella sabe de la reputación de semejante lugar y no quiere llamar más la atención.

—Mmm, te perdono por tu ignorancia pequeña humana. Tienes suerte de que sea muy amable con los extranjeros—. Y fue así que el grupo de hadas se fue sin nada más. Por su lado Tait y varios más se estaban riendo bastante de ella. Zea solo podía seguir masajeando su oreja mientras se sentía tan humillada que quería enterrar su cabeza.

—¿Estas bien Zea? —Él preguntó mientras quería parar de reír.

—Yo creía que las hadas eran bellas y muy buenas—. Ella gruño.

—Bueno sí, pero pueden ser muy molestas y más si están en grupo. Pero velo por el lado positivo ellas pudieron haber hecho algo mucho peor—. Tait dijo mientras apresuraba su caballo.

—Si claro… malditas luciérnagas—. Zea murmuró irritada mientras miraba a las hadas riéndose a lo lejos.

Después de seguir su camino y ver a diversas razas en su, por fin llegaron al a entrada de la capital. Zea tenía su boca abierta, porque no creía lo que miraba frente a ella.

—Dioses… —Ella dijo mirando a la gran muralla que estaba alrededor de la ciudad.

Era casi de doscientos cincuenta metros de altura y era bastante intimidante, ella no lo negaba. Las murallas de las ciudades de las planicies son una miniatura a comparación y si no fuera suficiente, las torres en lo alto tienen una arquitectura antigua.

En la entrada de la ciudad había una gran estatuas gigante en forma de una mujer dioses y era ella la que sostenían dos largas cadenas en sus manos la cual estaba conectada al puente, al parecer si se sube la gran puerta, la estatua pareciera que era ella las que estaban haciendo el trabajo.

Ella miró fijamente la estatua y no parecía ser ni uno de los dioses que ella conociera.

Una vez adentro observó que tan grande la capital del imperio era.

 _—¿Cuánta gente vivirá en esta ciudad? —_ Ella se preguntaba.

—Tenemos que llevar mercancía al mercado del norte y a varios otros lugares también eso nos tomará unas cuantas horas. ¿Estás bien Zea? —Tait pregunto.

—Sí, es que solamente estaba algo impresionada por la ciudad es todo, las muralla es muy grande—. Zea respondió.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Puede ser algo intimidante la primera vez. Viven aproximadamente cinco millones de personas en esta ciudad solamente y unos miles de personas más afuera de las murallas así que es muy grande—. El explico mientras Zea trataba de contener su cabeza con semejantes números.

—Venga apurémonos, así podremos descansar más rápido—. Con eso ellos procedieron en el trabajo al cual vinieron. En el transcurso del día, ella pudo ver tanta variedad de personas tanto de diferente tamaño como de raza.

Habían pasado horas y la fatiga había llegado, realmente la ciudad era inmensa y pensar que ni siquiera han explorado ni la mitad de esta metrópolis.

Después de visitar tantos mercados, casa de nobles y demás por fin habían terminado en su totalidad. Solo faltaba una entrega más y claro una de las razones por la que Tait había venido.

—¿Vamos al palacio real? —Zea exclamó, Tait solo sonrió y se dirigieron hacia ese lugar donde la persona más poderosa se encontraba.

La ciudad estaba dividida entre tres murallas, la primera sección Zea la consideraba el lugar donde la gente común vive y donde pasaron una gran parte del dia. La segunda era obvio de estatus social más alto.

Había parques hermosos, diversas tiendas de todo tipo de mercancía y al mismo tiempo es donde más personas vivían en la ciudad también la parte más ancha de la ciudad.

La tercera y última era obvio que solo las personas más influyentes y ricas habitaban ahí, los palacios y casas de inmenso tamaño eran muestra del poder de las familias que vivían ahí. Pero si había algo claro es que ni una se aproximaba a la belleza del palacio real, el tamaño era increíble.

Zea miraba desde lejos la hermosura de ese lugar, grandes paredes de color azul, que parecían diamantes. Ventanas que brillaban y las murallas que protegían el palacio era igual de bella.

—El palacio del alba—. Ella susurro, recordando todas las historias que había escuchado de pequeña. Leyendas de como titanes habían traído piedras para construir semejante palacio, como el mismísimo dios de la luz había bendecido este lugar y a su linaje.

Realmente era un lugar místico, pero luego noto algo fuera de lugar y era el famoso " _Castillo negro_."

El contraste de ambas edificaciones era absurdo, el palacio del alba era majestuoso, bello y místico. Indicado para alguien que tiene el título de emperatriz y bendecida por un linaje sagrado.

Pero el castillo negro era todo lo contrario, era terrorífico, horrible y penumbroso. Un castillo que parecía haber sido construido por criaturas oscuras.

El castillo y palacio habían sido construidos en el medio de la ciudad, en una colina alta y mientras que el palacio estaba en el centro de dicha colina, en todo su esplendor, mostrándose orgullosamente ante toda la ciudad. El castillo negro era como una protuberancia horrible, como un gemelo siamés deformado a su lado.

—Se lo que piensas, el castillo no es bonito—. Tait dijo seriamente.

—Yo no diría _bonito_ —. Zea respondió.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del palacio, se toparon con la guardia real. Los responsables de la seguridad de la emperatriz.

Zea noto que sus armaduras eran increíbles, ella se pregunta de qué tipo de metal están hechos. Pero también noto la diferencia de especies que tomaban parte de la guardia.

 _—¿Aceptan a cualquier tipo de especie en sus rangos? Increíble, simplemente increíble—._ Ella pensó con un poco de amargura.

El grupo estaba esperando a que los guardias los dejaran pasar una vez que el papeleo estuviera bien. Una vez que los dejaron pasar siguieron el bello camino que daba un círculo frente a la entrada del palacio. Una enorme fuente estaba en el medio con bellas flores y jardines en los lados que eran cuidados meticulosamente por sus jardineros, uno pensaría que estaban en otro país.

Ellos obviamente se dirigieron a una entrada pequeña, ignorando la entrada principal. Los sirvientes rápidamente los recibieron y empezaron a bajar cajas de suministros, Zea por su parte estaba viendo maravillada las grandes paredes y ventanas.

De repente ella escuchó una voz provenir de una de las ventanas, y vio una silueta brincar de ellas.

—¡Tait! —Zea escucho y frente a ella cayó una de las Etlines más altas que había visto en su vida.

Ella fácil llegaba a dos metros si no es que un poco más, hacía que Tait pareciera pequeño.

—Alia, deja de brincar por las ventanas del palacio te meterás en problemas—. Tait dijo en un tono casi cansado.

—No te preocupes por nada de eso, me quieren demasiado—. Ella sonrió y Zea por su lado la estaba viendo seriamente.

Ella tiene largas orejas incluso más largas que las de Tait, su piel era morena clara con un cabello de un color naranja corto. Sus ojos brillaban mucho de un color dorado oscuro y sus dientes en especial los caninos eran largos y afilados.

Era bella en un extraño sentido, era obvio que tenía una gran sonrisa. Pero en su cara había dos largas cicatrices, una que pasaba desde su mejilla izquierda hasta su oreja y la otra desde su labio inferior hasta su cuello. No eran heridas pequeñas, realmente eran largas y grandes.

—¿Viendo mis bellezas? —Alia pregunto con una sonrisa coquetona.

—Perdón, no quiero faltarte al respeto—. Zea dijo agachando la mirada.

—No te preocupes, no eres la primera que me ve así… estoy orgullosa de estas heridas. Un minotauro me hizo esta—. Ella apuntó a su herida del cuello.

—¿Un minotauro? —Zea pregunto asustada, recordando esa horrible noche otra vez.

—Si, no todos los minotauros desean ser parte del imperio. Él era jefe de una tribu que estaba haciendo problemas en el camino del águila, así que enviaron a un grupo a lidiar con ellos y me toco pelear contra él—. Ella dijo orgullosamente mientras pasaba su delicado dedo por su herida.

—Casi me mata—. Alia soltó una gran carcajada como si solo fuera una broma que paso hace tiempo.

—Luego nos cuenta de tus aventuras. Menai te manda esto y tienes que escucharlo ahora—. Cuando Tait saco el eco, Alia paro de reír y Zea noto algo de miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Tengo que? —Ella dijo.

—Tú sabes lo que pasará si no lo escuchas, ella lo sabrá—. Tait tenía una gran sonrisa mientras decía eso.

—Ugh, bien, bien lo escucharé en silencio no quiero pasar pena ajena—. Ella tomó el cristal y caminó alejándose de todos.

Los gritos eran muy ruidosos incluso desde lejos, ella miraba a la Etline escuchar todo el mensaje y suspiró dramáticamente. Después de todo eso ella volvió, mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—No tenía que decirme eso—. Ella dijo.

—Bueno tú te lo buscaste—. Tait le respondió.

—¡Como sea! No importa, su majestad no pareció importarle mucho esos platos. Por cierto, ¿de dónde es tu amiga? Su acento suena sureño—. Alia pregunto, mientras Zea parecía no haber querido que preguntara eso.

—Ella es del sur… de las planicies—. Cuando Tait dijo eso por un breve momento Zea sintió un escalofrío pasar por su cuerpo. Ella miró en los ojos de Alia y noto una fría mirada. Fue por unos segundos, pero sintió como si Alia estuviera a punto de matarla si se movía. Eran ojos de un depredador, era la misma mirada que recordaba de aquel minotauro que mató a Tama.

Y de repente desaparecieron, volvió esa sonrisa agradable que Alia tenía cuando la vio por primera vez, pero Zea sabía mejor que llevarse por ese cambio abrupto.

—Vaya, debiste haber viajado un largo camino. ¿Qué te trajo al imperio? —Zea no quería responder, realmente no quería. Pero si no lo hacía se miraría sospechosa.

Sentía lo mismo que cuando Menai la interrogó, y las mismas incógnitas surgieron de su mente.

Antes de que dijera algo, sintió que alguien toco su hombro y cuando voltio a ver quién era. Noto unos ojos de color dorado brilloso.

—Ven con nosotros en paz, si no usaremos violencia.


	5. Soy la Emperatriz

**Capítulo 4**

Capital Imperial

Edad de hierro Año 212

  
La penumbra de la habitación era pacífica y casi visible. Los cálidos y suaves rayos de luz que tocaban las sábanas de una cama lograban iluminar una pequeña figura debajo de la comodidad de los colchones. De repente los movimientos se hacían más bruscos y los pequeños quejidos que producía la persona quien dormía en ellas, exponían un fuerte dolor.

Bruscamente esta se despertó y un rayo de luz reflejaba un rostro joven, muy joven.

Los jadeos eran fuertes, como si se estuviera ahogando, tosiendo fuertemente ella tocó una campana e inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Un grupo entró rápidamente, unas sirvientas y dos guardias con una armadura dorada que rápidamente se dirigieron a la joven persona.

—¡Su majestad! —Uno de los guardias exclamó.

Las sirvientas rápidamente abrieron las cortinas dejando la luz invade el cuarto. En la cama una pequeña joven de apenas doce años estaba jadeando por respiración y tosiendo en forma seca.

—Respire lento su majestad. Adentro y hacia fuera… cuente de diez a uno como la dama Leblanc había dicho—. La voz de uno de los guardias se escuchaba preocupada.

La pequeña poco a poco tomaba control de su respiración. El sudor de su frente y sus manos temblorosas que lentamente dejaban de moverse mostraban el rostro de una niña quien pareciera haber tenido una horrible pesadilla.

Las sirvientas rápidamente trajeron una bandeja en la cual había varios frascos y un vaso de agua.

—Aquí está su medicamento su majestad—. La sirvienta dijo mientras preparaba todo frente a la emperatriz.

La pequeña dio un pequeño gruñido mientras todavía trataba de controlar su respiración.

—Su majestad es por su propio bien—. La guardia que parecía ser una mujer dijo con un tono suave y tratando de tranquilizar a su soberana. Algo que pareció irritar a la pequeña soberana quien malhumorada tomó su medicamento, haciendo gestos que daban a entender el sabor horrible de dicha medicina.

—Odio esto—. La soberana dijo molesta mientras tomaba el último de los frascos.

—Preparen un baño—. Ella ordenó.

—No trate de levantarse rápido su majestad—. El otro guardia cuya voz sonaba un poco más vieja y gruesa hizo que la emperatriz los volteara a ver con una mirada molesta.

—No es la primera vez que me pasa esto Gastto y si Leblanc tiene un problema puede ir a comer mier…

—¡Su majestad! —El guardia exclamó antes de que dijera semejante palabra que no era apropiado para alguien de su nivel.

La emperatriz no estaba de buen humor y era obvio cuando se levantó. La pequeña estatura de ella hacía que su ropa pareciera grandes pijamas hechas para un gigante. Una escena algo graciosa para algunos.

—Necesito un baño tibio—. Ella se gruñía mientras que sus dos guardianes dieron una pequeña risa antes de seguirla.

Las mañanas en el palacio del alba eran caóticas en especial si la emperatriz se levantaba de mal humor. Aunque no era porque ella era cruel si no porque se la pasaba dando caras irritadas y malhumoradas mientras desayunaba. Pero eso solo daba una muy chistosa escena que al parecer los guardias de la emperatriz gozaban en secreto.

Algo bastante lindo y curioso ya que siendo que la emperatriz tenía doce años hacía que las escenas parecieran algo cómicas para la servidumbre.

—Su majestad el color dorado y rojo son colores imperiales y, por ende, necesitamos que las cortinas de prestigio en el gran salón—. La emperatriz estaba desayunando, mientras escuchaba a su consejera personal la duquesa Valentine que estaba llenando su oreja de cosas que realmente no le interesan a ella.

—También las invitaciones están unos días atrasadas—. Antes de que ella pudiera seguir, la emperatriz levantó su mano algo que la hizo detenerse.

—Duquesa Valentine, estoy segura de que todo estará bien en tus manos—. Ella dijo a lo que su consejera resopló y siguió mirando sus notas.

—Está la celebración del duque de Orash

—Dile que estoy ocupada—. La soberana respondió.

—La celebración de la hija menor del Duque de Rosh”

—Dile que estoy ocupada—. La emperatriz dijo otra vez.

—¿La celebración de duque de Vallasca?

—¿Sigue vivo? Dile que estoy ocupada—. Ella dijo.

—¿El festival de Reinlmana?

—Ah… No me gusta la comida de ahí y estaré ocupada—. La consejera masajeaba su cabeza mientras seguía leyendo.

—¿El gran torneo de Merash? —A este punto la duquesa no sabía porque preguntaba. La emperatriz la miró detenidamente mientras sonrió y siguió desayunando.

— _Ocupada_ , por supuesto—. Ella murmuró.

—Preparare diferentes regalos por parte de su majestad—. La duquesa seguía tachando en su pequeña libreta, mientras trataba de no ponerse irritada porque sabía que hoy sería un largo día.

Cuando escucho que su majestad había vuelto a tener un ataque en la mañana. Se había preocupado y al mismo tiempo preparado porque era normal que su majestad se pusiera de mal humor hasta que terminara de desayunar.

—Hay asuntos más importantes que aparte de celebraciones y torneos. ¿Qué más requieren mi atención? —La joven dijo.

—Bueno, hay otros asuntos. Están las operaciones en las ciudades libres—. La duquesa dijo casi suspirando.

La emperatriz solo siguió comiendo pensando en las actividades que estaba pasando en las ciudades libres. Ella pasó su mano inconscientemente por su cuello en donde un bello collar se hacía presente en la belleza de la emperatriz.

Incluso aunque la soberana tenía todavía la cara de una pequeña niña, los rasgos de una gran hermosura eran visibles.

Su cabello era oscuro como la noche del imperio, sus rasgos faciales eran finos y delicados. Siglos atrás, los antiguos emperadores y emperatrices del imperio se han casado con no solo otros humanos pero también semi-razas.

Haciendo una extraña mezcla en los descendientes como la joven emperatriz. Un elfo oscuro podía ver ciertas características parecida a ellos.

Cejas delgadas, ojos un poco más grandes que de los humanos. Orejas delicadas, pero sin mostrar rasgo elfico con una piel, aunque clara como la nieve, tenía un cierto toque sombrío.

Incluso algunos rasgos Etlines eran visibles como su cabello, que parecía ser más delicado de lo habitual y unos caninos un poco más detallados que los de un humano normal.

Pero ni uno se comparaba a los bellos y enigmáticos ojos de la emperatriz.

Una prueba de su sangre y que era parte del linaje sagrado. Sus ojos tenían un tono anormal, brillantes como pequeñas joyas de color esmeralda. Pupilas con tono tan suaves de color verde y dorado. Que daban una iluminación tan espectacular que eran hipnotizantes.

Sin duda alguna ella será incluso más bella una vez llegue su madurez de eso nadie duda.

Pero la emperatriz parecía no estar prestando mucha atención a la complejidad de su belleza o linaje. Si no al pedazo de joyería que cuelga de su cuello.

Ella pasó sus dedos sobre el collar mientras parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Su majestad, también tenemos visitas y reuniones con diversos nobles—. Dijo Valentine.

—¿Tengo que? —Ella respondió casi gimiendo.

—Estas visitas están programadas desde hace tiempo y son muy diferentes a las celebraciones. Así que no puedes excusarte de esto su majestad—. La duquesa dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía escribiendo algo que seguramente su majestad no le gustaría.

—Bien entre más rápido mejor. No quiero tener que pasar todo mi día hablando con nobles y tener que escuchar sus problemas—. La emperatriz se levantó mientras su consejera caminaba felizmente detrás de ella. Claramente contenta de que el día continuará como lo había planeado.

La emperatriz caminaba por los pasillos del gran palacio del alba majestuosamente. Detrás de ella, siempre la seguían un grupo de sirvientas preparadas para cualquier cosa que su majestad necesitaba.

También la guardia real quien como halcones miraban a toda persona detrás de sus cascos de oro. Una vez llegaron al trono imperial, el inmenso salón hacía ver a la emperatriz quien con el tamaño que tenía aún reflejaba su juventud, solo se podía ver como una miniatura enfrente al gran trono.

Era una monstruosidad tallado en una preciosa piedra, llamada roca cristal.

Los rayos solares hacían como si tuviera brillo propio y reluciendo a la vista de todos. También estaba cubierto de todo tipo de diamantes, que estaban incrustados por todo el trono. Junto con bordes de oro y otras gemas. También los colchones en los cuales la emperatriz reposaba eran de la más fina tela.

La exageración era grande ya que el salón estaba construido en especial para que desde la enorme entrada fueras capaz de ver la monstruosidad que era el gran trono imperial.

Después de subir tantos escalones la pequeña emperatriz se sentó y dio una exhalación grande.

—¿En que pensaban mis antepasados? —La pequeña dijo mientras las sirvientas le traían unos cojines más ya que el trono era demasiado grande para ella para sentarse cómodamente.

Por último, ella tomó su corona que le fue traída por un grupo de sirvientas quienes eran escoltadas por la guardia real.

La corona imperial a diferencia del exuberante trono era bastante simple. Sin mucha joyería despampanante pero elegante. Ya que el símbolo de poder no era la corona, si no un cierto collar el cual la emperatriz portaba.

Con pesar y cansancio tomó corona. Sintió el peso en su cabeza, mirando a la duquesa ella le hizo saber que estaba preparada para lo que sería un largo día.

—Terminemos con esto—. Ella murmuró.

—Su majestad, el primero que pidió audiencia con usted está por llegar—. La duquesa Velentine se posicionó escalones debajo de ella, en una silla que representaba la posición que la duquesa tenía.

Las única dos personas quienes estaban del lado izquierdo y derecho de la emperatriz eran los guardianes.

El guardián Gastto Sennel que era conocido famosamente como “ _El filo del norte”_ era un veterano quien había servido como guardián imperial por más de treinta cinco años.

Del lado izquierdo estaba la famosa guardiana Amelah Vin “ _El demonio azul_ ” Quien forjó su propio nombre cuando masacró a una tribu entera de centauros renegados salvando al difunto hermano mayor de la emperatriz.

Las horas siguientes fueron llenadas por aburrimiento total e irritación. Cada noble venía con diversos problemas, cada uno aburrido y ridículo.

Algunos causaban gracia a la emperatriz otros simplemente eran un ejemplo claro de arrogancia pura por parte de la nobleza imperial. Pero ella tenía que hacer su deber y tratar de solucionar los problemas, por muy molesto que sea.

—Y por último su majestad, le presentó a la dama Meya Revina, archiduquesa de Meethen—. Frente a la emperatriz una bella Etline se inclinó.

Largo cabello dorado, bellos ojos claros con un pequeño tono gris. La archiduquesa sostenía una sonrisa cálida en sus labios y con una voz suave ella se presentó como era debido.

—Su majestad es un placer y honor que me haya dado la oportunidad de hablar con usted—. La emperatriz sostenía una mirada imparcial frente a la bella Etline.

—Usted es bienvenida mi archiduquesa. Por favor dígame, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —La emperatriz pregunto.

La joven soberana miraba fijamente a la Etline con sospecha, ella no se dejaba llevar por la bella mujer frente a ella. Había algo entre las líneas de la suave voz de la Etline que lograba llamar la atención de ella.

—Mi querida emperatriz, solo vengo a pedir justicia. Nada más—. La archiduquesa dijo arrodillada.

—¿Justicia? —La pequeña la miró con un poco de confusa mientras miraba a la duquesa Valentine, quien la volteo a mirarla con la misma cara de confusión.

—Su majestad a principios del año perdí a mi hermana menor y a su hijo en lo que la mayoría cree que fue un accidente. Pero sé que no es así, Yo sé que no es así—. Ella dijo abandonando esa suave voz mientras era reemplazada por una llena de ira y odio.

—Si recuerdo ese incidente—. La emperatriz miraba fijamente a la Etline quien en sus pupilas un gran odio estaba creciendo.

—Así que pido justicia, sé que la familia responsable por este incidente aún tiene más planes en el futuro. Solo pido que paguen por sus crímenes—. Ella terminó diciendo.

—Y dime, ¿Quién es el responsable de la muerte de tu hermana e hijo? —La emperatriz dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la Etline quien ahora estaba de pie.

La archiduquesa pareciera no darse cuenta en su enojo y rabia que la guardia real la estaba viendo detenidamente. Gastto y Amelah tenían sus manos en sus espadas esperando en silencio.

—La gran familia noble _Pretorius_ —. Ella dijo casi escupiendo en el nombre de la familia. Los rasgos felinos eran más visibles ahora sus pelos estaban de pie, sus orejas y cola reaccionaba por la ira de la Archiduquesa.

Por su lado la emperatriz se sentía cansada de repente y agobiada, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Sobre todo, cuando la familia Pretorius estaba incluida. Tosió un poco y eso trajo la atención de los guardianes y las sirvientas quienes estaban preparadas para ofrecer los medicamentos a la emperatriz. Antes de que eso pasara, ella los vio y les dio un gesto para que se esperaran.

—Archiduquesa Meya Revina. ¿Qué desea que haga? —Ella preguntó haciendo que la soberana de Meethen se logrará confundir por unos segundos.

—¡Qué paguen por lo que hicieron! —Está exclamó.

—¿Tiene evidencia de lo sucedido? —La emperatriz dijo mirando fijamente a la iracunda mujer quien solo se mordió la lengua y apretaba sus manos haciendo visible que sus uñas estaban cortando su piel fuertemente.

—No—. Ella soltó casi un gruñido animal cuando respondió.

—No puedo brindar justicia sin evidencias. La gran familia noble Pretorius es una de las más viejas y respetadas del imperio. No puedo castigar a alguien basado en simples palabras, necesito evidencia clara y legítima para eso—. La archiduquesa no le gusto escuchar eso, aunque era más que obvio.

—¿No hará nada su majestad? —La Etline soltó un pequeño gruñido de un animal felino mientras se dirigía a la emperatriz.

La soberana la miró fijamente y por unos minutos el silencio del trono era penumbroso y tenso.

—¿Qué tipo de castigo usted creería justo? —La archiduquesa pensó por unos segundos.

—¡Ejecución! —La archiduquesa gritó.

—¿Ejecución? —La emperatriz ahora se miraba irritaba.

—¿Y a quien desea ejecutar? —La soberana le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

—¡A TODOS! —La archiduquesa rugió logrando un eco en todo el salón.

—¡Archiduquesa recuerde su lugar! —Valentine dijo seriamente mientras que la guardia real se puso en posición para defender a la emperatriz si algo pasara.

—¡Se que ellos están detrás el asesinato de mi hermana y su hijo! —La Etline dijo, aunque su voz ya no era ruidosa aún contenía ira y no respeto a la persona quien la estaba escuchando.

La emperatriz no dijo nada por unos minutos que se prolongaron rápidamente. La archiduquesa por su parte se relajó en el silencio incomodo, pero al parecer una vez que se logró calmar por fin pudo realizar lo irrespetuosa que fue y solo pudo agachar la cabeza en vergüenza.

—Tienes el derecho a formar un caso que esté respaldado por la ley imperial. Está en tu derecho como ciudadano en poner a la familia Pretorius en un juicio. Pero tendrás que tener las evidencias necesarias para eso, ahora que por fin estás escuchando quiero decir que realmente no puedo ayudarte—. La pequeña emperatriz dijo mirando fijamente a la Etline quien aún tenía su mirada agachada, pensando en las palabras de su majestad y claramente formulando una manera para vengar a su familia.

—Solo puedo desearte suerte y _cuidado_ —. Ella finalizó mientras la mirada determinada de la archiduquesa era calculadora y fría.

—Muchas gracias su majestad y mil perdones mi actitud tan irrespetuosa a su persona y a la mía. Esta no es la manera en que una noble como yo debería comportarse—. La bella archiduquesa se disculpó honestamente mientras que la tensión del gran salón disminuye.

—Estas perdonada mi archiduquesa. Entiendo que estás agobiada y enojada por lo sucedido pero que no vuelva a pasar frente a mí. Si no hay nada más que pueda hacer por usted mis guardias la van escoltar a la salida—. Dos guardias acompañaron a la archiduquesa quien desaparecía a la distancia.

—Me sorprende que alguien tan serena como la archiduquesa Meya actúe así—. Valentine dijo algo consternada.

—La muerte de su hermana y su sobrino la ha cambiado mucho. Ella está dispuesta a culpar a alguien por sus muertes, solo espero que no haga nada estúpido en el proceso—. La emperatriz dijo cansada.

—Eso espero también, ¿pero porque los Pretorius harían algo así? —Valentine pregunto.

—¿Quién dice que fueron ellos? —Valentine la miro seriamente.

—No veo porque la familia noble Pretorius se molestaría en hacer algo como esto. No hay beneficio alguno en lo absoluto. Alguien está jugando un peligroso juego—. Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio.

Por su parte la duquesa Valentine estaba tratando de no preocuparse mucho por el juego que las familias nobles participan. Pero sabe que la emperatriz tendrá que tomar acción tarde o temprano sobre todo si es la familia Pretorius.

—¿Es todo por hoy? —La emperatriz pregunto.

—Si su majestad—. El cansancio del día era visible en su cara, pero no lo mostró. Solo el irritamiento que producía la corona y el collar. Aparte de los medicamentos que tomo, le causaban sueño.

—Ahora solo espero que nada más pase hoy. Estoy algo cansada y quiero almorzar— Cuando se levantó del trono un guardia rápidamente entró a la sala del trono, caminando rápidamente algo que atrajo la atención de los que estaban ahí.

—¡Su majestad! —El guardia se inclinó frente a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella preguntó.

—Hemos capturado a una rebelde que venía con unas caravanas de suministros de Messra. Está actualmente en los calabozos—. La emperatriz estaba pensando en diversos escenarios.

— _¿Qué hace un rebelde aquí? No creo que sea posible que se hayan infiltrado… Rosaline me fuera dicho algo. ¿Qué está pasando?_ —Ella se pensó.

—Quiero ver al rebelde, tráiganlo aquí inmediatamente—. La orden salió y una vez más la emperatriz sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza provenir.

En la distancia ella observó que traían al rebelde o mejor dicho a la rebelde. Alia, una de sus guardianes estaba del lado de la rebelde y noto que estaba algo incomoda con toda la situación por alguna razón.

—Interesante… —Se murmuró.

Una vez que estaba frente de ella, la emperatriz noto que realmente era joven. Quizás unos uno o cinco años mayor que ella.

Estaba aterrada y era bastante obvio, su cuerpo estaba temblando y su respiración era frenética.

— _No tiene aspecto de un rebelde o un espía. Ella parece no querer estar aquí o simplemente es una de las mejores actrices que he visto_ —. La soberana pensó.

—Su majestad aquí está la rebelde—. Dijo Alia seriamente.

—Gracias Alia y espero que no hayas tenido en el trabajo que te mande hacer—. Alia simplemente se arrodillo y con su cabeza agachada respondió.

—En lo absoluto su majestad. Complete mi asignación sin problemas—. La guardiana Etline anunció orgullosamente.

—Bien, ahora respecto a ti—. La mirada penetrante de la emperatriz hacía que la rebelde agachaba su mirada y era escuchable que la joven estaba gimiendo y casi llorando.

—Mi nombre es Elian Lilieth Nimus de Atherion. Emperatriz del imperio de Antherion, gran reina de la marcha de los vasallos, cabecilla supremo de los clanes unidos de Taros y Unthan, Soberana de los reinos de los Teins, Leonia y Elent´Vassar y elegida del sagrado linaje de los dioses—. Normalmente ella odia todos esos títulos que tiene que poner siempre que manda en cartas o siempre que se presenta a visitantes.

Pero esto más bien lo hace para intimidar a la rebelde, basada en su reacción ella notara si realmente es una espía o no. La emperatriz sintió una presencia en el trono y ella junto a los guardianes notaron una sombra en el techo.

—Rosaline tu y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente en unas horas—. Ella se pensó.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —La rebelde no podía hablar, no encontraba su voz.

—¡Responde! —La voz del guardián Gastto logró asustar a la pobre.

—¡Zea! —Ella exclamó.

—Bien ahora que por fin se tu nombre. Podrías empezar tu historia, primero quiero saber de dónde eres—. La pobre rebelde solo podía suspirar profundamente.

—Soy de las planicies su majestad… de Amenia—. Zea sentía todas las miradas sobre ella y una horrible sensación de escalofríos paso por su cuerpo. Sentía que alguien la miraba desde el techo, ella no sabía cómo era posible pero no quería saber que era.

—Ya veo. Ahora quiero saber, ¿Qué haces en mi hogar? —Aunque era una pregunto Zea sentía que era una orden.

Así que sin más preámbulos ella decidió contarles lo mismo que le había contado a Menai y a la guardiana.

Les contó todo, desde su viaje a Liberi hasta la pérdida de sus compañeros hasta como ella buscaba la manera de regresar a casa. La emperatriz la escuchaba detenidamente y la duquesa Valentine susurraba en su oreja.

Zea por su parte esperaba que nada malo le pasara a Tait y a su tía quienes le ayudaron los días que estuvo con ellos. Ella no quería que, por su culpa, ellos sufrieran el mismo destino que ella.

Pasaron minutos que parecían eternos, Zea simplemente se estaba ahogando en la tensión del cuarto.

Ella jamás pensó en estar en frente de la emperatriz, era algo surreal y bastante terrorífico. Lograr ver a la persona quien es esta en lo alto del mundo en cuestión de poder y que cuyo nombre inspira tanto respeto como temor es intimidante. No cambia el hecho de que sea una pequeña niña de doce años, quizás eso lo hacía un poco más intimidante siendo que uno no se espera cierta voz dura como el acero y una presencia tan autoritativa de una niña.

También noto que la emperatriz era de una belleza mística y cautiva. Una mujer hermosa saldrá a la luz en unos cuantos años y Zea estaba segura de que sería la mujer más bella del mundo.

—Señorita Zea, usted sabe que ser parte de la rebelión es un camino a la horca, ¿verdad? —Zea escucho a la mujer del lado de la emperatriz.

—Si mi dama—. Zea respondió.

—Usted forma parte de un grupo ilícito el cual ha causado grandes problemas a reinos del sur. El reino Wilther, Beniciano, Veltran y Lebanensi han sufrido constantes ataques por su grupo. Usted sería prisionera y ejecutada si la enviamos a esos reinos—. La duquesa dijo fríamente mientras que Zea se hacía más pequeña que la emperatriz escuchando eso.

Ella recuerda la masacre que el reino Veltran hizo cuando descubrieron un pequeño convoy rebelde que iba pasando cerca del bosque de los clanes. La única razón por la que los reinos sureños no han estado en guerra entre ellos es por la rebelión, han logrado poner al lado sus diferencias para atacarlos directamente.

—Por otro lado, las planicies y sus… ciudades están en un estado constante de caos así que tendremos que decidir qué hacer contigo y las personas que te acogieron—. Valentine anuncio y la guardiana Alia sintió un horror correr por su rostro.

—¡Duquesa Valentine! —Alia exclamó.

—Guardiana Alia usted sabe las leyes imperiales. Como soldado que forma parte de la guardia real y con el título de guardiana se espera que recuerde sus lealtades—. La duquesa hizo que Alia se encogiera en su lugar.

La emperatriz estaba viendo a la rebelde y sus reacciones, no había perdido de vista ni por un segundo la cara de horror al escuchar que las personas quienes le ayudaron serían castigadas.

—Gastto si no mal recuerdo, la hermana mayor de Alia, Menai sirvió en el ejército imperial por un buen tiempo, ¿verdad? —Ella preguntó al guardián Gastto quien incluso detrás del casco podía verse esos gentiles ojos grises.

—Si su majestad. La teniente Menai sirvió por casi diez años. Ella fue un buen soldado y leal a la corona, no veo ni una razón por la que ella traicionaría al imperio—. Él dijo seriamente.

—Alia, ¿Por qué crees que tu hermana la ayudaría? —Ella le preguntó a la Etline quien la miraba con un poco de tensión en sus hombros y esperanza en sus ojos.

—Mi hermana siempre ha sido alguien quien ayude a las personas su majestad, ella siempre ha sido así. Su alteza se lo suplico, sea cual sea la razón por favor no castigue a mi familia—. Alia imploro a la emperatriz de rodillas.

Zea sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver esto, ella miró a la soberana a los ojos y juntando lo poco de valor que tenía se arrodillo.

—Su alteza, por favor se lo suplico que la justicia imperial caiga en mí y no en ellos. La familia de Menai me cobijo cuando no tenían porqué hacerlo, juro por los dioses que no soy un espía y que solo quería ir a casa es todo. Pero si tengo que pagar por ser un rebelde, que sea yo quien tenga que pagar el precio y no ellos, se lo ruego—. Zea dijo arrodillada y con su cabeza besando el suelo.

Ella no noto la mirada de sorpresa de las personas del alrededor y ni que la tensión lentamente se disipaba.

—En el sur es sabido que no toleran a las semi-razas. El racismo es muy claro y letal en ese lugar. Tu como sureña debes de haber sido criada viendo a las razas que no sean humanas como menos, ahora dime, ¿Por qué estás dispuesta a dar tu vida por ellos? —La emperatriz pregunto seriamente mientras la miraba fijamente y una pequeña araña se asomaba por su hombro.

—No mentiré su alteza, yo pensaba igual… pero después de conocer y pasar tiempo con la familia de Menai, note lo erróneo que estaba. Solo puedo agradecer la hospitalidad que me otorgaron y que me perdonen por los problemas que le he traído a ellos—. El silencio era algo que no sabía Zea si era bueno o malo. Pero por alguna razón se sentía relajada, mínimo moriría con una conciencia limpia y lo único que se arrepentía es que no podrá ver a su hermana y hermano otra vez.

La emperatriz por su lado la miraba con sorpresa y sin darse cuenta con una sonrisa.

— _Quién lo diría, quizás aún pueda ser útil en el futuro_ —. Eso pensó la joven soberana.

Así que contenta con la respuesta de la joven rebelde llegó a una conclusión.

—Alia, no te preocupes nada le pasara a tu familia de eso te lo aseguro—. Alia sintió como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de sus hombros.

—¡Muchas gracias su majestad! —Ella exclamó casi con una voz quebrada.

Zea sintió como si las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, la felicidad que pasó por su cuerpo fue enorme.

— _Ellos estarán bien, puedo morir sin culpa_ —. Zea se preparaba para escuchar su juicio.

—Ahora respecto a ti—. Zea miraba a la emperatriz, esperando cual sea su destino.

—Estoy segura de que incluso aunque estés alineada a la rebelión, puedo notar que no tienes ni un resentimiento al imperio. Pero puedes entender que no puedo dejarte ir simplemente, incluso aunque tu no estés planeando en el futuro algo contra el imperio. No puedo decir lo mismo de tus aliados—. Zea entendía, realmente lo entendía.

Quizás sea porque ha pasado tiempo lejos de la rebelión y porque ha podido ver que las semi-razas no son lo que alguna vez ella creía. Que es un poco más crítica a las cosas que hacían en el pasado.

Zea amaba a su familia, realmente, pero hay cosas que no entiende. Una parte de ella quiere preguntó acerca del ataque que sufrió su grupo en Liberi pero al mismo tiempo sabe que sería algo estúpido hacerlo.

Ya que no tiene sentido cruzar hasta el norte para llegar Liberi por armas o suministros. Ellos obtenían todo eso en el sur, lo que aun pensaba hoy es que algo más estaba pasando.

—Por ahora puedo creer que será necesario que estés vigilada y aunque no dudo en la lealtad de la teniente Menai, aun eres parte de la rebelión—. Zea trato de no ahogarse con la saliva que tenía. Era el momento de escuchar que tipo de destino le depara, quizás solo la encierren en un calabozo por años sin fin. Quizás sea exiliada, aunque escuchando que no confían en ella no es posible.

— _¿Qué me harán?_ —Zea se preguntó.

—Por lo que, por un tiempo, estarás en… ¿arresto domiciliario? —La emperatriz parecía voltear a su lado y Zea por un momento pareciera ver algo diminuto en el hombro de la soberana.

Pasaron unos segundos y todos escucharon una risa provenir de ella, ahora Zea estaba completamente confundida. La guardiana Alia quien estaba a su lado parecía estar sonriendo mucho y la duquesa pareciera estar teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Si, arresto domiciliario. Suena mejor que prisionero, ¿no? Bueno rebelde Zea espero que entiendas la necesidad de tenerte vigilada hasta nuevo aviso—. Zea no sabía qué pensar.

— _¿Soy prisionera?_ —Por un momento Zea sentía que ni ella sabía que estaba pasando realmente.

—Aunque espero que también entiendas la necesidad de saber más información acerca de la rebelión—. La soberana dijo haciendo que Zea sintiera que la presión volvía de nuevo.

— _¡¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?!_ —Zea sintió pánico al escuchar eso e incluso aunque no sabe mucho conocimiento de las operaciones rebeldes ella conoce ciertas personas en poder.

Ella trato de hablar y decir que no tiene conocimiento alguno, pero sintió una presión horrible provenir del techo y del hombro de la emperatriz, unos horribles ojos rojos la miraban directamente. Eran varios y diminutos pero visibles para ella y no pudo decir nada.

—Bien, ahora mis guardias te van a escoltar a tu nuevo hogar. Bienvenida a Angram rebelde Zea—. Ella escuchaba la risa de la emperatriz mientras era escoltada hacia donde sea fuera su nuevo hogar. El futuro realmente es incierto y ella no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué pasará con ella, pero sabe que quizás jamás volverá a ver a su familia de nuevo.

Pero sentada en el trono ella aún estaba sonriendo y por supuesto la duquesa la miraba algo sospechosa.

—Su majestad, ¿Qué fue eso? —Valentine pregunto.

—Honestamente no lo sé, pudiéramos haber hecho muchas cosas, pero siento que no hay necesidad de torturarla o algo por el estilo. Además de que no creo que ella sepa mucho de la rebelión más que nosotros para ser sincera. Solo quiero tenerla aquí—. Ella dijo pensando en la razón por la que simplemente no la regresó al sur.

La emperatriz no sabía muy bien porque la quiere ahí, había muchas cosas que ella podía haber hecho.

Mandarlas a las frías minas del norte a trabajar hasta la muerte, torturarla por información que simplemente sabía que ella no tenía. Regresar al sur en un barco y que la suerte le sonría, pero ella simplemente decidió tenerla ahí sin necesariamente ninguna razón o eso piensa ella.

—Como sea ya le he decidido. Dale trabajo… no se limpiando baños o algo parecido y solo obsérvala—. Sin querer hablar más de ello, la joven niña dejó la corona atrás.

—Estoy cansada, sin no hay nada más iré a descansar un poco—. Sus guardianes ahora junto con Alia la seguían mientras que Valentine exagerada y dramáticamente exhalaba.

Ella entró a su habitación y finalmente en la soledad, la cama se mostró ser un gran amigo.

—Ella era algo linda—. Una vez que dijo eso, se sorprendió por admitirlo.

Mientras aun ella estaba pensando en la rebelde que conoció hoy, una pequeña sombra se aproximaba lentamente a ella. Diversas y largas negras patas tocaban la piel de la emperatriz gentilmente.

—Rosaline querida, necesito saber algo, ¿Qué hace una rebelde aquí? Ella debería haber muerto con el resto en Liberi si no recuerdo mal—. La araña que era una viuda negra de un tamaño anormal y susurraba delicadamente.

Era del tamaño de la mano de la emperatriz, en el abdomen había una extraña marca azul que brillaba. Esta araña no era normal, sobre todo cuando esta criatura gentilmente se postraba en la mano de ella.

Sonidos casi inentendibles eran llevados por el viento, la araña estaba hablando en un extraño lenguaje. Algo que no parecía molestarle a la emperatriz quien la sostenía frente a ella, escuchando detenidamente lo que decía.

—¿En serio? Porque no me sorprende—. El sarcasmo de su voz era escuchable a lo que la araña simplemente parecía reír de una extraña manera.

—¿Qué hay de mi querido heraldo? —La araña empezó a suspirar palabras oscuras lo cual trajo una mirada llena de ira e irritación.

—Por supuesto ella haría eso, por supuesto. No me extraña que espere que abra mis piernas a cualquier hombre para que produzca herederos—. El enojo de su voz hacía que la pobre araña temblara de miedo.

Un dolor rápido creció en su pecho y rápidamente empezó a toser fuertemente. La viuda negra rápidamente empezó a hacer sonidos histéricos, mientras la emperatriz en dolor trataba de relajar su respiración.

—¡Maldita cosa! —Ella dijo mientras trataba bruscamente quitarse el collar de su cuello, pero sin éxito.

La desesperación era tal que lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ella estaba llorando mientras se ponía en una posición fetal en su cama.

—¡No quiero esto, quítamelo por favor, por favor! —El tembloroso y pequeño cuerpo de la soberana reflejaba por fin la edad de ella. Silenciosamente ella lloraba por ayuda, llorando por su madre o alguien que la ayudara.

—Yo no quería esto, yo no quería ser elegida—. Ella susurraba entre lágrimas de dolor.

Lentamente una mano tocaba a la pequeña, un pequeño rayo de luz provenía de sus dedos delicados.

—Lo sé Elian, lo sé—. La voz suave y tierna de una mujer hacía que la emperatriz se relajara.

El dolor rápidamente se calmó y su respiración se relajó más. La misteriosa mujer acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña quien aún estaba llorando entre sus cobijas.

—Lo siento tanto, no quería que pasaras por esto—. Ella dijo mientras calmaba a la joven quien se relajaba poco a poco.

—¿Por qué yo? —La emperatriz pregunto aun sin voltear y darle la cara a la mujer.

—No lo sé, el linaje elige a quiénes bendice—. No fue una respuesta la cual le gustara mucho.

—¿Por qué me duele aun? ¿No es suficiente que tenga que sufrir por mi enfermedad? Tengo ahora que sufrir por esta cosa maldita en mi cuello—. La mujer trataba de aliviar el dolor de la emperatriz, pero aún estaba pensando cómo responder a ella.

—La joya de tu collar es especial. Fue creada por el dios de la luz para el linaje Nimus. Solo un bendecido puede usarlo y el dolor que sientes es el poder del talismán tratando de ajustarse a tu cuerpo—. La emperatriz por fin se dio la vuelta para que la mujer tratará de aliviar el fuerte dolor de su pecho.

Los dedos delicados pasaban suavemente por su pecho, la magia que ella usaba hacía que la pequeña exhalara de alivio. Ya que por fin podía respirar sin problema y no se sentía como si alguien estuviera apretando sus pulmones.

—¿Mejor? —La mujer preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias Leblanc—. Ella respondió mientras la emperatriz se relajaba un poco, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? —Leblanc la vio y tiernamente beso la frente de la emperatriz.

—Por supuesto, descansa no iré a ningún lado—. Leblanc usó un hechizo para ayudar a la soberana a dormir más rápidamente.

Una vez hecho ella miraba detenidamente a la joven emperatriz durmiendo cálidamente. Los ojos que se distinguían por ser de diferente color miraban con melancolía a la pequeña.

La araña lentamente se aproximaba hacia ella y Leblanc la levantó en su mano poniéndola en su hombro.

—Gracias por avisarme Rosaline, este ataque fue más duro que los de antes—. Rosaline, la araña parecía contenta, pero al mismo tiempo irritada por algo. Los sonidos que producía hacían que Leblanc riera un poco.

—Lo siento, estaba ocupada. Hay cosas que tenía que hacer, no me gusto haberla dejado sola—. Leblanc pasaba su mano por el cabello de la pequeña.

—Necesitamos ponernos en marcha, el tiempo está pasando lentamente y no podemos detenerlo—. La viuda negra parecía estar de acuerdo.

Leblanc miro por la ventana y mirando detenidamente el bello cielo, ella sabía que pronto todo cambiaria. Tiene que preparar al linaje que queda, tiene que prepararla para lo que viene, tiempos oscuros y con ellos un viejo enemigo al cual deben de derrotar de una vez por todas, pero por ahora.

Ella tenía que cuidar a la delicada emperatriz quien aún es muy joven para ese terrible peso en sus hombros.

—Mi querida Elian, te protegeré de todo, aunque me llegues a odiar—. Leblanc dijo mientras lentamente se acostaba al lado de la pequeña. Atrayéndola cerca de ella, abrazándola tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— _Siempre..._


	6. Sangre en Liberi

**Capítulo 5**

Capital imperial

Edad de hierro año 121

En la habitación cuyas grandes ventanas y bellas paredes rojizas hacían ver una arquitectura mística. Una pequeña niña se hacía presente.

Ella vestía un increíble vestido rojo de la más fina calidad, hacia juego con su piel clara y sus brillantes ojos verdes. La joya que reposaba en su cuello iluminaba de forma mágica la presencia frente a ella.

Un pobre hombre que sudaba a cántaros, manos temblorosas, nariz hinchada y poco cabello. Desesperadamente el miraba sus cartas y las piezas del tablero. El terror era visible en sus ojos, su respiración era agobiada y turbulenta como si se estuviera sofocando.

El miró con sus ojos las presencias de su alrededor, la guardia real lo miraban como halcones mirando a su presa, cada movimiento era meticulosamente analizado por los ojos de estos guerreros. Pero frente de él, la emperatriz no parecía pestañear. Sus ojos brillantes lo miraban fijamente mientras lo juzgaba en silencio.

Con sus manos temblando, tomó su pañuelo y limpió su sudor.

—¿Se encuentra bien mi general? —La voz de la pequeña era afilada y fría. Sobre todo, cuando él miró la sonrisa que sostenía.

—¡Sí, Por supuesto! —Él dijo mientras en un momento de tensión y desesperación tiro su carta al tablero y movió su peón dos pasos al frente. En ese momento se dio cuenta del movimiento que había hecho y sintió que su corazón se detenía bruscamente.

—¿Se está burlando de mí? —Ella dijo mirando hostilmente al tablero.

—¡No su majestad, absolutamente! ¡Solo fue pa-pánico! —Él exclamó desesperadamente.

—¿Por qué estás gritando? Y por favor límpiate el sudor es asqueroso—. Patéticamente él hizo caso, pero notaba la mirada de asco y helada de la emperatriz.

—Lo siento su majestad, seré más cuidadoso la siguiente vez—. La soberana estaba molesta, pero uno no sabría si era por la partida de Sibal o por las acciones del general.

—¿Siguiente vez…? No mi _querido_ general. No habrá siguiente vez. Fueras tomado la segunda opción y vivido en el exilio. Da gracias que tu familia no sufrirá _tanto_ por tu culpa—. El desesperadamente se puso de pie tratando de encontrar un escape, pero fue detenido por los guardias que rápidamente lo detuvieron.

—Desháganse de él. Espero que el frío de las minas le enseñe a no robarle al imperio—. Los guardias escoltaron al ahora ex general quien gritaba y pedía clemencia y una vez que los gritos desaparecieron en los pasillos del palacio. La emperatriz miraba el tablero en donde las piezas de Sibal estaban reposando.

Ella tomó a la pequeña pieza en forma de caballero y dando un último vistazo a la partida. Solo pudo mirar con desagrado e irritación a las cartas que pertenecían al general.

—Una pérdida total de tiempo. Un general que pierde una partida de Sibal contra una niña de dose años. Mínimo él era el último—. Poniendo la pieza en su lugar ella simplemente giro a su lado para ver un peluche con uniforme militar.

—¿Qué piensas señor orejas? ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? —Ella le preguntó a su peluche mientras miraba fijamente el tablero.

—Tienes razón. Solo necesitamos movernos rápido y todo saldrá bien. Sabía que podía contar con tus sabias palabras—. La emperatriz tiraba una de sus cartas y lentamente movía a sus caballeros.

Ella jugaba sola mientras lentamente pasaba su delicada mano por el collar que colgaba de su cuello. Irritada simplemente dio un chasquido con sus dientes.

—Su majestad, el comandante Farel está aquí—. Uno de los guardias dijo.

—Que pase—. Ella dijo sin quitarle la vista al tablero.

—Su majestad—. El hombre era la personificación de un aristócrata imperial. Su cabello corto rubio con toques plateados y hermosos ojos azules podrían atraer a cualquiera del sexo femenino a sus rodillas.

Pero la expresión facial que sostenía era completamente seria. Sin vida, completamente fría.

—Comandante Farel, estoy segura de que esté todo preparado—. La emperatriz dijo mientras movía una pieza del tablero lentamente.

—Sí su majestad. Tenemos a diez mil soldados listos para partir. Solo esperamos sus órdenes—. El apuesto comandante dijo seriamente mientras miraba detenidamente a la soberana quien parecía estar mirando el tablero frente a ella con mucha concentración.

—Bien. Partirás inmediatamente a Liberi, un grupo de la orden negra estará a tu disposición. Una vez estés en posición para atacar ellos se encargarán de la nobleza de la ciudad—. La emperatriz miró sus cartas y con una sonrisa siguió su siguiente movimiento.

—Una vez Liberi caiga, Solus y Vernum seguirán. Solis está de nuestro lado y Merum, bueno no importa mucho. No quiero fallos comandante—. Ella miró fijamente a Farel quien simplemente agacho la mirada.

—No habrá fallos su majestad—. Él dijo mientras aún estaba de rodillas.

—¡Estoy segura de que no me fallaras! —Ella sonrió felizmente. Algo muy repentino que erizó el cabello de Farel.

Una vez el comandante dejó el cuarto ella miró el tablero de Sibal. De las sombras Rosaline la araña se hizo presente. Moviéndose cuidadosamente sobre las piezas del tablero.

—Rosaline querida es hora—. La soberana dijo mientras la araña la miraba fijamente.

—Manda la orden, que no dejen a nadie vivo—. Rosaline tiró las piezas del tablero cuando se empezó a desaparecer en una pequeña neblina de humo.

—No dejen a nadie vivo—. Ella se dijo así misma mientras tocaba el collar y en especial la joya que colgaba. Una pequeña irritación paso por su rostro, pero no dijo nada, el silencio fue su respuesta y ella siguió jugando sola.

**Provincias Ciudades Libres**

Cerca del norte de Liberi, en unas ruinas que estaban siendo devoradas por las hierbas que crecían alrededor. Un grupo de personas quienes vestían armaduras negras y cuyas voces eran casi susurros en diferentes idiomas. Un gran minotauro se sentaba felizmente preparando comida.

—Tavros tengo miedo de preguntar qué estas cocinando—. La voz de una pequeña niña demonio se acercó a él.

—¡Ah Clea! Qué bueno que preguntas, porque estoy cocinando ojos de cordero—. Tavros el minotauro dijo felizmente, mientras enseñaba su caldo de ojos.

Clea solo lo vio con desagrado y con un poco de valentía se asomó para ver lo que sea que estuviera cocinando.

—¡Ew qué asco! —Ella exclamó mientras dramáticamente se cubría su nariz. Tavros por su parte la miraba ofendido.

—Claramente no tienes buen paladar. Mi caldo es _famoso_ , tienes suerte de que lo probaras—. Él dijo molesto.

—¿ _Famoso?_ ¿Cómo puede ser famoso? Es asqueroso Tavros, no comeré eso, estás loco—. Ella dijo mientras se sentaba en una pequeña piedra enojada. Tavros parecía no escuchar ya que siguió enfocándose en su majestuoso caldo.

— _Oh_ , ¡Que rico huele! —La voz de cierta elfa oscura solo hizo que Clea se irritara más.

—¡No tú también! —Clea exclamó.

—¡Seis! Buenos días, al parecer _alguien_ si sabe de buenos manjares—. Tavros dijo mirando fijamente a Clea, claro que ella como si fuera una princesa solo giro su rostro hacia el otro lado.

—No le hagas caso a ella, la niña demonio no sabe qué rico es el caldo de ojos de cordero. ¿Ya está listo? —Seis pregunto mirando ansiosamente la comida.

—Ya casi, hay que tener paciencia. Verás mi madre solía tomarse su tiempo destripando a los corderos, la grasa es lo que le da el sabor y con un poco de pimienta y sal todo estará listo—. Tavros dijo felizmente algo que tenía a Clea retorciendo su cara en asco.

—Ya quiero irme a casa—. Ella se murmuró.

—Meh Clea, no pasa nada. Disfruta el campo y la bella vista—. Seis dijo felizmente mientras agarraba un ojo de cordero y lo lamia lentamente.

— _No gracias—._ Clea dijo tratando de no mirar cómo comían _eso_.

—Te lo digo Tavros Clea está mal acostumbrada a la vida de la nobleza. No sabe lo que se pierde—. Seis dijo felizmente.

—Quizás a _ti_ te guste bañarte en ríos, defecar detrás de arbustos y comer tripas de animales. Pero a mi no. Yo soy una _dama_ —. Ella dijo arrogantemente mientras que Seis sonreía maquiavélicamente. Seis agarro una tripa de cordero y se la aventó a Clea que no estaba prestando atención.

La tripa cayó en su cabello y la sangre se esparció en su cara. Clea brinco rápidamente dando un pequeño grito muy afeminado.

—¡Qué asco! —Tavros y Seis solo podían reír algo esto trajo la atención de las otras personas en el pequeño campamento quienes también empezaron a reírse de ella.

—¡ _MI CABELLO_! —Ella exclamó— ¡Te voy a matar Seis! —Clea gritó enfurecida mientras que una neblina densa se formaba alrededor de ella.

Seis ágilmente se levantó del suelo y con una sonrisa malvada se preparaba para pelear.

Pero ambas fueron detenidas por la voz gruesa y autoritaria del líder.

—¡Basta ambas! —El ordeño.

—Aw _pero_ Xerxes—. Seis gimió.

—Seis, basta—. Lix quien estaba del lado del líder dijo. Seis simplemente resopló mientras guardaba sus cuchillas decepcionada.

—Mi cabello olerá a tripas por semanas—. Clea se susurraba venenosamente.

—¡Atención! —Xerxes habló y todos se acercaron a él.

Un total de veinte ejecutadores estaban presentes en el campamento. Cada uno era un guerrero experimentado en diferentes artes y pertenecían a diferentes razas. Todos ellos tenían un rol en la orden, una misión, un objetivo.

—Tenemos nuestras órdenes, el comandante Farel está en camino con diez mil hombres para la toma de Liberi. Nos dividiremos en cuatro equipos, Tavros tu tomaras a Melian, Jerio, Fonse y Rasse. Quiero que destruyas a la guardia de la puerta del sur y la abras, no dejes a nadie con vida—. El líder dijo fríamente.

—Entendido Jefe—. Tavros dijo.

—Clea, necesito que tomes a Iris, Kurts, Laisin y Marro usen su magia para crear una neblina y cubrir al ejército—. Él dijo.

—Tomará un poco de tiempo, incluso con runas. Solo somos cinco elementalistas—. Clea dijo mientras que los otros magos solo podían estar de acuerdo con ella.

—Entonces usa sacrificios de sangre o _esa_ magia, lo que sea, pero lo harás—. Clea solo resoplo enojada pero no dijo nada.

—Lix tú tomarás a Senigan, Luras, Ceru y… Seis. Quiero que localices a la familia real y te deshagas de ella. Y _controla_ a tu hermana—. Seis solo vio al líder y le saco la lengua.

—Rigober, Secrox, Suuali y Moya conmigo. Los líderes de los grupos tengan sus ecos preparados a todo momento. No toleraré fallos ¿ _entendido_? —Nadie dijo nada más.

—Bien prepárense, partiremos al anochecer—. Xerxes era un gran y alto hombre. Las cicatrices de su cara mostraba porque era tan respetado.

Siendo un humano que quizás tenía sangre de minotauro, era alguien quien tenía una larga historia como uno de los líderes de la orden negra.

Sus ojos oscuros y su cabello blanco hacían un extraño reflejo en su piel negra. Nadie sabía si su nombre era realmente Xerxes.

—Mi caldo—. Dijo Tavros muy tristemente, sabiendo que no tendría tiempo de disfrutar su obra maestra. Clea por su parte estaba muy feliz.

Las horas pasaron y el anochecer llegó junto con la tundra que era la orden negra.

Los grupos se dividieron y se dirigieron a sus posiciones designadas. A la espera de que todo estuviera bien, el grupo de elementales dirigido por Clea estaba un tanto ocupado.

—¿Esta es? —Clea dijo mirando a la pobre mujer que estaba amordazada y llorando.

—Sí, es quizás una zorra o bueno quien sabe. No es como si importara—. Uno de los elementales dijo sin emoción alguna.

Clea miro con asco a la mujer, pero en sus ojos había algo de lastima.

—Lo siento mucho, tratare de hacerlo un poco rápido—. Ella dijo mientras que los demás hacían un círculo alrededor de Clea.

Ella tomo una daga y rápidamente apuñalo a la pobre mujer en el corazón.

— _Ueeli´seerami, Ueeli´seerami—._ El grupo repetía esas palabras mientras las runas en el suelo, que daban un círculo sobre la víctima brillaban de colores místicos.

La sangre escurría del cuerpo de la mujer, si ella aún estaba viva no serían unos buenos últimos momentos.

— _Odio usar rituales como estos—._ Clea se pensó así misma mientras la sangre giraba alrededor.

— _Ueeli´seerami—._ Clea dijo y del bosque una neblina de ultratumba empezó a producirse. Espesa y macabra y poco a poco se dirigió a los bellos campos que rodeaban la ciudad de Liberi.

—Aquí Clea, la neblina está preparada—. Clea dijo sosteniendo un cristal que brillaba.

—Bien, el ejército llegara al amanecer—. La voz de Xerxe se escuchó del cristal.

—Bueno nuestro trabajo está completado—. Ella miró a sus manos manchadas de sangre, mostró un gesto de disgusto y asco.

—Ew, sangre de _zorras_ —. Clea rápidamente se limpió sus manos.

—Xerxes aquí Lix, un carruaje se aproxima del norte de la ciudad. ¿Cómo procedemos? —La voz aburrida de Lix ponía algo nerviosa a Clea.

Sosteniendo el cristal ella espero la respuesta del _jefe_ como diría Tavros.

—¿Quieres detenerlos y decirles que se regresen a donde sea que vinieron? —Clea por su parte estaba a punto de reírse al escuchar la respuesta sarcástica del jefe.

—¿Quieres que lo haga _Xerxes_? —Lix respondió con un poco más de sentimiento, de lo que Clea estaba acostumbrada.

—Mátalos Lix—. Xerxes respondió casi gruñendo.

—Entendido.

—Clea ayúdalos—. Xerxes comando y por un segundo Clea pensaba que le podía leer la mente.

—Entiendo jefe.

—Bueno ya escucharon, movámonos ahora—. Desaparecieron en el aire, como si fueran de humo. Dejando atrás el cuerpo sin vida de la pobre víctima y una neblina de ultratumba que rápidamente cubría grandes partes del bosque con casi vida propia que se dirigía a la ciudad desde las pequeñas montañas.

Sin saber lo que les esperaba el pequeño convoy que se dirigía a Liberi, pareciera tomarse su tiempo ya que no tenían apuro alguno.

—Bueno fue una pérdida de tiempo ir a Vernum—. La voz de un apuesto hombre, que vestía un elegante traje y algo despampanante parecía molesto.

—Realmente fue malo—. La voz de una mujer se escuchó dentro del carruaje.

El apuesto príncipe la vio con una sonrisa. Su cabello castaño y bellos ojos cristalinos reflejaban una gentil naturaleza.

—No me esperaba menos del virrey de Vernum. Él es alguien difícil de lidiar, sobre todo respecto a las otras ciudades libres. Pero no me esperaba que realmente no apoyara la unión de las ciudades—. Él dijo algo irritado.

—Unir a las ciudades libres no es tarea fácil—. La mujer respondió con una risita.

—Sin tan siquiera la vida fuera tan fácil—. Él sonrió.

—Pero lástima que tomara algo de tiempo tratar de quitar la mala reputación de Liberi. Sobre todo, si tengo a la mayoría de los nobles en mi contra—. Él exhaló.

—¿Está preocupado? —Ella preguntó.

—Algo, no mentiré. El imperio desde hace mucho ha deseado el total control del norte del continente. Solis es prácticamente una ciudad imperial. El matrimonio de la virreina con el noble imperial ha hecho que la ciudad sea catalogada como propiedad imperial. Ellos jamás se unirán a una alianza que amenace a la soberanía del imperio

—Luego está Merum que prácticamente es una ciudad controlada por bandas criminales. No hay mucho que hacer ahí exactamente. Luego está Solus que _jamás_ aceptará una alianza con Liberi. Será más fácil encontrar las reliquias sagradas antes de que eso pase—. La irritación de su voz era escuchable.

—Se que encontraras una manera príncipe—. El dio un pequeño gruñido.

—Iriam por favor. No me digas así. Me gustaría que me te dirigieras por mi nombre—. Él dijo mientras que la mujer reía.

—Por supuesto mi _príncipe_ —. La mujer dijo sonriendo mientras tanto el príncipe masajeaba su cabeza.

Iriam era una mujer alta y de complexiones fuertes. No era una belleza, pero uno no negaría su atractivo. El cabello corto con un toque azul y ojos oscuros junto con su piel morena. La hacia ver como alguien muy diferente, respecto a las otras damas.

Pero ella era un soldado. Parte de la guardia personal del príncipe. Guerreros que han jurado proteger a la única persona del Liberi que merece una oportunidad.

El príncipe Septem Nix es el heredero del trono y a diferencia de su horrenda familia. Él quiere mejorar las relaciones diplomáticas con sus vecinos. Sus planeaciones y nuevos impuestos a la nobleza para el mejoramiento de los menos afortunados lo han hecho un enemigo de la nobleza.

Desde muy pequeño, el príncipe había visto las grandes desigualdades y la injusticia que muchos sufren. Él siempre se ha inspirado en historias de viejos tiempos.

En los cuales reyes velan por el bien de su gente y cómo han logrado grandes cosas por ellos. Él quiere ser recordado como uno de ellos, como un gran rey. Un buen rey.

—Aún tengo que prepararme. Aún no soy virrey y estoy seguro de que mis _queridos_ hermanos no se quedaran callados—. Él dijo.

—¿Crees que hagan algo? —Iriam pregunto, a lo que él simplemente dio una risa sarcástica.

—Conociéndolos, estoy seguro que harán cualquier cosa por detenerme. Incluso si es matarme—. Iriam miraba al príncipe con preocupación. Ella sabía muy bien que los hermanos de Septem harían algo como eso o peor.

Iriam conocía a Septem desde que ella era pequeña. Siendo la hija de una prostituta no había mucho futuro. Tuvo la suerte de que fuera descubierta por la guardia del príncipe, cuando era niña.

Ella era fuerte, _muy_ fuerte. Los humanos a diferencia de muchas otras razas. No son muy adeptos en la magia.

Uno diría que solo uno de cada diez es capaz de usar magia y no todos puedan llegar a un nivel grande. La única manera en que los humanos han sido capaz de sobrepasar a las demás razas es por el gran uso de runas.

Soldados usaran armaduras embestidas en runas para la defensa mágica. Usarán pociones para el incremento de fuerza física.

Esencia vital o fluido vital era el nombre a lo que todo ser vivo que usaba magia corría en sus venas le decía. La magia requiere que la esencia vital fluye rápido y en grandes cantidades. Por lo que tener venas más grandes equivale a más poder. Los humanos nacen con esas venas, pero de tamaño promedio. Requieren un riguroso entrenamiento y conocimiento de la magia para siquiera usar hechizos básicos. Por lo que es más fácil enfocar toda ese fluido en fuerza física, ya que solo requiere un entrenamiento para fortalecer los muslos y las runas ayudan bastante.

Iriam era bendecida con venas gruesas y grandes. Gracias a eso ella podía crear grandes cantidades de ese líquido en su cuerpo. Haciéndola muy fuerte.

—Si intentan algo los detendré—. Ella dijo fieramente.

—Lo sé. Esperemos que no ya que, aunque sean personas desagradables son mis hermanos—. Iriam solo podía sentir un poco de lastima por su príncipe.

Su corazón latía fuertemente mirando al apuesto príncipe frente a ella.

Iriam apretaba sus manos y trato de no pensar en ello. Sabía perfectamente que jamás estarían juntos, el deberá de casarse con una mujer noble, quizás para lograr una alianza o algo parecido.

Pero aun después de todo, nadie lo amara como ella lo ama. Nadie le dará lo que ella le ha dado y de eso Iriam estaba más que segura.

Iriam sentía que tenía que decirle muy pronto lo que la estaba comiendo por dentro.

— _¿Qué hará Septem si supiera? ¿Querrá que lo pierda? No, él no haría eso. Quizás tendré que esconderme por un tiempo, pero faltará mucho para eso—._ Iriam se pensó mientras inconscientemente pasaba su mano por su parte baja.

—¿Iriam que pasa? —Ella volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Septem. Iriam lo vio y juntando un poco de valor lo miró a sus ojos.

—Septem yo… —Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el carruaje paró fuertemente.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —El príncipe exclamó.

Ellos salieron y pudieron notar una especie de domo alrededor de ellos.

—¿Qué es esto? —El príncipe miró alrededor y miro a siluetas detrás del domo sosteniendo sus manos en posiciones extrañas.

—Esto es un domo mágico. No hay salida—. Iriam dijo mientras rápidamente tomaba unas pociones al igual que varios de los otros guardias que no perdieron tiempo en posicionarse alrededor del carruaje principal.

—Príncipe será mejor que se quede dentro del carruaje—. Uno de los guardias dijo.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder varias sombras se hicieron presente. Traspasaron el muro mágico y se dirigieron a los guardias con rapidez.

—¡Septem! —Iriam grito.

Frente a ella, una elfa oscura con una horrible sonrisa, no paraba de reír.

—¡Eres buena! —Ella dijo emocionada.

Iriam no se dejó llevar por la actitud de esa elfa. Ella solo empezó a responder los ataques con una defensa impenetrable.

Los guardias se estaban enfrentando a los atacantes y era obvio que estos soldados de Liberi no eran débiles. Eran veteranos y estaban poniendo una buena pelea.

—¡Por fin una pelea! —La elfa oscura no paraba de reír mientras con una velocidad sobrenatural ella atacaba a Iriam.

Iriam admitía que era algo difícil comparar la fuerza de un humano con la de un elfo oscuro. Pero ella tenía la manera de ponerse a su nivel.

Ella moriría antes de que le pasara algo a su príncipe. Iriam tomó la iniciativa y con su espada. Empujó a la elfa oscura quién parecía estar sorprendida por unos momentos antes de que empezara a sostener esa sonrisa de nuevo.

Pasaron minutos que se empezaron a largar y la guardia que aunque estuvieran logrando detener a sus atacantes estaban perdiendo terreno.

—Son buenos—. La voz de una pequeña quien miraba con algo de aburrimiento los eventos que pasaban frente a ella se escuchó.

—Lo bueno que esa chica está logrando entretener a Seis—. Ella dijo.

—Clea estamos perdiendo tiempo aquí—. Uno de los elementales logró irritar a Clea.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero una vez que esa zorra loca empieza a pelear en serio nadie la detendrá. Y Lix está ocupada con uno de los guardias también—. Clea claramente irritada dijo.

En el campo de batalla, Lix se encontraba algo preocupada por su hermana. Quien parecía estar dejándose llevar por la pelea contra esa humana con increíble fuerza.

— _Ella es muy fuerte para ser un humano—._ Lix se dijo mientras esquivaba el ataque de un guardia.

Lix decidió dejar de perder tiempo, concentrándose, su cuerpo se puso tenso y los ojos brillaban fuertemente. Ella tomó por sorpresa al guardia quien no pudo responder al brutal y rápido ataque de ella. Y sin más lo decapitó con su daga.

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo—. Ella dijo fuertemente, haciendo que los demás ejecutadores lograrán incrementar sus ataques. Usando sus runas incrustadas en las armaduras para darles más potencia en sus ataques.

—Seis… —Lix murmuro mientras que su hermana parecía estar en su propio mundo. Ella simplemente se dirigió al carruaje por su objetivo.

—¡Mierda! —Iriam dijo a los ataques brutales de la elfa oscura.

Mirando a su alrededor ella noto que varios guardias estaban muertos y el número estaba disminuyendo rápidamente. Apretando sus dientes ella se concentró lo suficiente como para incrementar la fuerza vital de su cuerpo.

Sentía que su sangre corría por sus venas rápidamente. Los muslos se pusieron tensos y podía ver las cosas con más claridad.

— _Sangre de guerra—._ Ella murmuró, completando la encantación. Y en uno pestañear se encontraba frente a la elfa oscuro quien parecía aun no estar creyendo lo que miraba.

Su espada estaba a punto de cortar el cuello de la ejecutora, pero fue gracias a Seis y sus reflejos que pudo esquivar el casi letal golpe a su ser.

Pero no fue suficiente como para detener la gran patada a su costado por parte de Iriam.

Con un gruñido de dolor, Seis fue empujada con una fuerza anormal.

Clea solo miraba en completo estado de shock. Jamás había visto a un humano con tanta esencia vital. Todos lo que practicaban magia podían ver con mejor claridad cómo fluye la esencia vital en sus cuerpos incluso en ciertos casos, podían sentir hasta cierto punto la fuerza de otros seres.

Por lo que cuando vio a esta humana, literalmente bombear tanta de esa vital energía. Como si una presa se rompiera, solo podía tener su boca completamente abierta.

—Esto es malo—. Ella dijo.

—¡¿Estás viendo eso?! —Uno de los elementalistas exclamó.

—¡Por supuesto que sí idiota! ¡Llama a Xerse, dile que estamos contra un humano con esencia vital de nivel seis! —Clea tiro su eco hacia el elementalista y rápidamente cruzó el muro mágico.

Seis por su parte aun no podía responder a los ataques brutales de la humana. Cada ataque era fácilmente bloqueado y esa humana lograba golpear fuertemente, algo que la estaba empezando a irritar bastante.

—¡MUERE! —Seis gritó perdiendo la cordura.

—¡Seis! —La voz de Clea no fue suficiente para hacerla entrar en razón.

Seis se aventó sobre Iriam cegada de ira. Que no noto que la guardia la miraba con una sonrisa sabiendo que la tenía. El ataque de Seis fallo y el tiempo se paró lentamente mientras que la espada de Iriam se aproximaba al pecho de Seis.

Pero antes de que Iriam pudiera matarla, una pequeña fuerza la empujó al lado.

Ella gritó frustrada, tratando de controlar su cuerpo, pero sin abal.

Clea respiraba frenéticamente sabiendo que acababa de salvar a Seis de una muerte rápida.

Pero luego noto que la guardia volvía a incrementar su cuerpo y logró romper el hechizo.

Ambas se quedaron viéndose lentamente, Seis frustrada mordía su lengua hasta que la sangre era visible escurriendo por su labios. Aunque sea loca ella sabía que si no fuera sido por la _niña demonio_ estaría muerta.

Pero entonces Iriam escucho un gemido de dolor y su sangre se puso helada. En pánico volteo a ver al carruaje y noto a su amado príncipe con una daga en su cuello.

Peleando por que su sangre dejará de brotar, pero sin éxito.

El mundo de Iriam se paró y noto como el cuerpo de Septem dejaba de pelear. Esos ojos tan bellos la miraban con tristeza y algo dentro de Iriam murió.

Ella ignoró todo y solo pudo gritar en ira, su cuerpo explotó en energía cruda que era alimentada de furia y aflicción.

Como un _demonio_ ella se dirigió a Lix quien pudo responder rápidamente a los ataques de Iriam.

La seria elfa oscura notaba la increíble fuerza física que era impulsada por la esencia vital de esta humana y sabía que estaba en problema.

Ella era la última de los guardias y tenían que terminar con esto rápido no había tiempo que perder. Pero subestimaban a una mujer que estaba llena de pesar y furia.

Senigan y Luras que eran del grupo de Lix rápidamente fueron a apoyar a su líder.

Pero Iriam no lo permitiría, con una fuerza increíble ella dirigió un golpe directo al estómago de Lix quien no lo pudo bloquear.

La defensa de esta cayo por unos momentos y creando una trampa en vez de ir por el golpe de gracias a la elfa oscura. Logró girar su espada directamente a Senigan quien no pudo detenerse a tiempo.

Su cabeza dejó su cuerpo limpiamente. Luras pudo detenerse y atacar la espalda descubierta de la iracunda mujer.

Pero Iriam sabia eso, sus muslos estaban estallando en energía pura. Haciendo fácil que girara tan rápido que Luras no lo podía creer.

Ella la recibió con un fuerte cabezazo y eso dio tiempo para ella incrustara su espada en la espalda de la ejecutora quien vomitó sangre.

Clea fue rápida en lograr salvar a Lauras quien fue transportada fuera del muro mágico en una nube oscura.

Seis por su parte dirigió toda su ira hacia Iriam, usando su propia magia para incrementar la fuerza física de su cuerpo.

Un tornado de ataques fue visto por parte de Seis quien era apoyada por su hermana quien logró recuperar su aire. Clea por su parte estaba usando su magia para tratar de detenerla, pero sin éxito. Ellas eran demasiado rápidas.

—¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ! —Seis gritó desesperada.

Fue en ese entonces que Iriam logró usar la desesperación en contra de Seis. Dando un fuerte ataque con su espada que logró romper el balance de sus pies.

No perdiendo la oportunidad, Iriam dirigió su espada al cuerpo de la elfa oscura que no pudo recobrar su balance. Pero de la nada frente a ella, Lix fue capaz de cubrir a su hermana del fatal ataque.

La espada se incrustó en la costilla de Lix perforando todo a su paso, la sangre que brotaba de ella fue a parar a la cara de Seis quien miraba como su hermana caí en el suelo.

—¿Lix? —Ella dijo con un diferente tono de voz al de antes.

Iriam logró dar unos pasos atrás tratando de alejarse y tomar tiempo para obtener un poco de terreno. Pero dentro de ella estaba feliz de que la asesina de su amado príncipe haya caído.

Seis estaba de rodillas mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana.

—¿Hermanita? —Ella empezaba a decir tratando de mover a Lix quien no respondía.

—Ella está muerta y ahora sigues tu—. La voz de Iriam contenía veneno y furia. Pero no noto que Seis no estaba prestando atención alguna.

—¡¿Qué se siente perder a alguien que amas frente a ti?! —Iriam grito preparándose para otro ataque.

Ella se dirigió a la elfa arrodillada quien parecía haber perdido toda voluntad para vivir.

—¡MUERE! —Iriam grito y al momento de que su espada tocará el cuello de Seis para una decapitación limpia.

Esta desapareció en una cortina de humo, tomando desprevenida a Iriam quien sintió que sus sentidos gritaban que estaba detrás de ella.

Girando rápidamente ella noto el ataque de Seis quien no parecía ser la misma de antes.

Inexistente estaban los ataques aleatorios de la loca elfa oscura. La sonrisa que se postraba en la cara de ella, no existía.

Las risas desenfrenadas desaparecieron y los ojos que contenían una locura absurda no existían.

Era otra persona completamente y Iriam lo noto rápidamente.

Ella no pudo detener una fuerte patada en su pecho que la empujó una gran distancia.

—Clea toma a mi hermana—. La voz hizo que Clea la mirara en confusión, pero no perdió tiempo y logró evacuar el cuerpo inmóvil de Lix.

—¡Rápido está perdiendo sangre! —Clea exclamo mientras que trataban de lidiar con Luras y Lix.

Clea miro a Seis… o quien sea que fuera esa persona. Porque Seis no era.

Iriam y _Seis_ se enfrentaron de nuevo, pero era obvio que la guardia estaba perdiendo terreno rápidamente. Los ataques eran más rápidos y muchísimo más fuertes.

No era el simple hecho de que Iriam estaba sufriendo un dolor fuerte de sus muslos. Pero había algo más, algo extraño de esa elfa que no podía entender.

Iriam estaba perdiendo y ella sabía que no podría seguir. Frustrada y llena de pesar solo podía seguir peleando.

Sintió que su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y cuando logró esquivar un ataque de Seis ella miro como una daga perforaba su pierna.

Otro brutal ataque provino de Seis y otra perforación en el hombro de Iriam logró que esta cayera de rodillas.

Su cuerpo gritaba de dolor y no necesariamente era por las puñaladas de la contrincante.

Resignación en sus ojos y solo dejo caer su espada. Grandes lágrimas pasaban por su mejilla.

Pensando en Septem y la vida que estaba dentro de ella. Solo gritó fuertemente, raspando cada cuerda vocal de su cuerpo. Mientras que Seis la miraba fríamente y con un rápido movimiento su daga paso por el cuello de la mujer.

La sangre simplemente salía como una catarata. Eso suele pasar por el uso excesivo de la esencia vital en el cuerpo. Iriam simplemente caí al suelo, en soledad sabiendo que había fallado y que muy pronto vería a su amado.

 _Seis_ la miraba y rápidamente se dirigió hacia afuera del domo mágico que estaba desapareciendo.

Se aproximo a Clea quien estaba muy enfocada en Lix.

—¿Cómo está? —La voz seria logró que Clea la mirara fijamente.

—Perdió mucha sangre. Solo se hechizos básicos de sanación. Pero nos dará tiempo para llevarla al punto de encuentro. Ella vivirá—. _Bueno Luras también, pero no creo que le importe a Seis_ —. Clea pensó.

Seis miraba a su hermana y noto el cristal brillante que tenía Clea.

—Es Xerxes—. Clea respondió.

—Dámelo—. Seis dijo.

—Reporte—. La voz de Xerxes era seria y fría.

—Humana con increíble esencia vital. Nivel seis aproximadamente. Un fallecido Senigan y dos heridos Luras y Lix—. Seis dijo.

—Reporte de los heridos—. Xerxes pregunto.

—Luras está estable, pero Lix está en estado crítico. Serán escoltadas al punto de encuentro—. Xerxes no dijo nada por unos minutos.

—Adelante. Pero la misión seguirá y _tú_ la harás, sola si es necesario—. Seis solo se quedó en silencio.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes—. Ella regreso el cristal sin más.

Seis si inclino al cuerpo de Lix, la herida horrible en su costado estaba siendo saturada gracias a la magia. Acariciaba la frente de su hermana y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Volveré pronto—. Ella murmuró. Clea la miraba seriamente, era claro que esta persona no era la misma pero no dijo nada.

Seis se levantó y tomando sus dagas ella se fue envuelta en una cortina de humo oscuro desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

—Lix si tan siquiera estuvieras consciente—. Clea murmuró enfocándose en su hechizo. Mientras la neblina que salía de las montañas cubría el amanecer.


End file.
